Something More
by AngelwithBrokenSmile
Summary: Chelsey Borton, a teenage girl attends her first year at hogwarts with her cousin, Harry Potter. She becomes close friends with the Trio, and even Draco. But Draco has changed according to friends. Whats changed Dracos life forever?
1. Heading to Hogwarts

Backround story and Info Okay so your name is Chelsey Borton, you have strawberry blonde hair that falls just past your shoulders in soft natural curls. You have the most beautiful soft brown doe eyes, and a wonderufl smile. Your not skinny, but your not fat, "just right" is what you tell yourself. And you are Harry Potters cousin. How is that so? Well I'll tell you. James Potter had a brother named John that was given magical powers just as James had from their parents. But John chose not to attend Hogwarts nor any other Wizarding school and wanted to lead a normal life as a muggle. So he did, his parents sent him to normal boarding school etc. etc. Well because James and John were so different, they never really got along nor talked about each other to their friends, it was like they werent even brothers. And no one really new about John. He also changed his last name because he didnt want people in the Magical world to look for him. So anyway he got married and had a daughter, Chelsey(you) and much to his surprise something he didnt want to happen, happend. You inharated these special Powers. At frist he and your mother tryed to hide them from you but they were just to strong and you faught them to let you attend a wizarding school. So for the past 5 years you have attended a small private Wizarding school. One day you had been reading the Daily Prophet and there had been an artical about Hogwarts in there, you looked it up and liked what what you found out about the school so you asked your parents if you could go to that school instead, and after much arguing and fighting they finally agreed to send you there, and that was when your father told you about his brother James and how you have a cousin (Harry Potter) that attends Hogwarts as well.(John had secretly kept an eye on Harry by reading The Daily prophet and stuff) So your Father wrote to Harry over the summer and Explained everything to him and decided to meet up with him. Well you had a great time, and at first Harry was upset that your father, his uncle had done nothing to contact him. But your Father explained that he and James were never like brothers and the last time they had seen each other was when they were 13 years old on Christmas Break. So Harry understood and was gald that you finally met up with him. So now the summer is almost over and your on your way to attend Hogwarts school of witchcfrat and wizardry for your 6th year.

"Daddy if we dont find the platform soon I'm gonna be late" You whined as you pushed your cart with your trunk and your black owl named Thunder. "Don't worry Chels, we'll find it. Which platform is it again?" Your dad ask you. "Nine and three quarters. But there can't REALLY be a platform like that can there Dad?" "I dont know hun, maybe...lets just keep looking" So you walk up and down the train station looking for platform Nine and three quarters but have no luck finding it, and your just about to give up when you here someone calling your name and turn around to see a tall black haird boy with the most pretty green eyes and glasses, Harry Potter. "Hey Chelsey" says Harry catching up to you. "Harry!" you say jumping into him and giving him a hug. "Its so good to see you again!" You say looking up into his deep green eyes thinking to yourself If he wasnt my cousin I would go completly head over heels for this boy. "Its good to see you too" he says laughing, "Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" "Oh yeah, a little scared, but totaly excited" you answer him feeling your cheeks getting a little red because you just relized you sounded like a giddy girl. "Uhm, Harry? Where is platform nine and three quarters, I cant find it anywhere" you ask looking around the station. Harry starts to laugh a little and says "Come on I'll show you" he grabs your hand and leads you too platforms Nine and Ten meeting your Dad along the way. "Nice to see you again Harry, Glad you showed up or I dont think we would of ever found the platform." He says to Harry. "Most new people here always have problems finding it Uncle John." Harry replies. "Here we go, now all you have to do is run through that wall head on and it will bring you to the platform." he said pointing to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. You looked at him like he was crazy. "Harry you can't be serious" "Well I am, its magic so muggles wont come across it." "Oh, okay then" you say giving him a weak smile sitll thinking he's nuts. "Here I'll go first" Harry grabs his cart and runs through the wall. "Uhm, Chels, I think im gonna skip that part, I'll say goodbye now." Your dad says staring down at you. "Okay Dad, I'll write you and Mom and I'll see you over winterbreak." You say giving your dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Okay hunny, take care, have fun, and behave yourself now" he said hugging you back. "you better go now" "Okay, love you dad." "Love you too" you here him say as you run into the wall and onto the platform.


	2. Making Friends

"Ronald Weasley give it back" you here a girls voice say from a compartment just ahead, as Harry leads you down the train. "Or what?" you hear a boy say laughing. "Whats going on in here?" Harry asks as he opens the compartment door to find a cute tall red head boy holding a notebook out of reach of a pretty brown haired girl, both your age. "Harry, Ron took my Journal and wont give it back." Says the girl jumping up and down trying to grab the book out of his hand. "Ron, stop flirting and just give it back to her already" Harry says as he rolls his eyes. "I am not flirting, plus what does it matter, I cant open the book, she has a spell on it so it only opens to her voice." he replies "Thats not the point Ron" she says jumping up and finally grabbing a hold of it and putting it back in her bag. You start to giggle. "Who are you?" Ron ask. "Ron, Hermione this is My cousin Chelsey, the one I told you about." Harry says stepping in and taking a seat next to Hermione. "Oh! its so nice to meet you. Harry told us all about you. Im so glad your comming to Hogwarts. You'll love it here!" Hermione says excitedly. "Oh I hope I do. I didnt like the private school my parents sent me too, it was so boring and I was the oldest student there, the teachers had to give me special work because I was 2 years ahead of everyone else." you say sitting next to Ron whos face turned red. "Oh that must have sucked" says Hermione. "Do you play Quidditch?" Ron asks randomly turning even more red. "Oh my old school didnt have a Quidditch team" you say turning to face Ron and noticing that he has a really cute smile. "But I play with my friends and my cousins on my moms side of the family sometimes. Do you guys play?" "Well I play Keeper for the Gryffindor team, Harry's Seeker, and Hermione doesnt play because shes to much of a goody goody bookworm" Ron whispers the last part about Hermione who is talking with Harry about somebody named Hagrid. "What posistion do you play?..or well like the most?" ask Ron. "I really like Seeker and Chaser." So for the rest of the train ride there, you talk to Ron about Quidditch and Hobbies (while Harry and Hermione fell asleep) and have a great time. (sorry...Im trying to make it go faster)

"Good luck" says Harry. "Yeah, hope you get in Gryffindor Chels" says Ron and he, Harry, and Hermione walk off into the GreatHall to get there seats, leaving you with all the other first years. "Follow Me" Says Proffesor McGonall and she leads you into the GreatHall past four long tables and up to another table where a stool with an old brown hat sits on it. You could see Hermione give you a thumbs up form their table, Harry gives you a wave and Ron winks. "gosh Rons cute" you think to yourself almost saying it outloud. Then the hat that was sitting on the stool starts to sing and when it was finished Mcgonall says "When I call your name please come forth and sit on the stool, Arteen, Gordon" a small blonde boy who was trembling walks up and sits on the stool, McGonall places the Hat on his head and it shouts out "HufflePuff!" and the Hufflepuff table breaks out cheering and clapping and the little boy looks releived and hops of the stool and heads to the HufflePuff table. "Borton, Chelsey" Pro. McGonall calls your name. You walk up to the stool feeling your shaking just as much (perhaps more) then the little boy before you. Mcgonall then places the hat on your head and it speaks so you can only hear it. "hmmmm so where to put you? Yes, you would do well in all the houses, but no you are much to smart for Hufflepuff, and you do have the brains for Ravenclaw...the attidude for Gryffondor..but the the thirst of power for Slytherin...hmmmm.. right then..." you take a deep breath and the hat shouts..."..."


	3. Another Friend

the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" "What?" you said out loud "why slytherin? stupid hat I dont want to be in slytherin!" now relizing that everyone in the greathall is staring at you. "because of that attiude right here Dear, perfect for slytherin yes...You will do great things" and that was the last thing the hat said. You hopped off the stool and walked over to the a cheering Slytherin table. "Hey there sexy, you can sit here" says a hot blonde boy with blueish grey eyes. "Thanks" you say trying to ignore the "hey sexy" comment as you sit down next to him. "My names Draco Malfoy, whats yours Babe? I didnt quite catch it when McGonall said it." for some reason you blush and say "My names Chelsey Borton, nice to meet you. Uhm are you a 7th year?" He smiles "No, im a 6th year, are you?" he ask. "I'm 6th year too." you say smiling. "Great" he says with a smile too. "I saw you sitting with Potter earlier on the train, I do have to tell you that most the slytherins wont like you being friends with him." "oh, well Harry is my cousin." you say looking over at the Griffindor table trying to see Harry. "your what?" Draco chokes out almost choking on his pumpkin juice, "My cousin," you replied, "My Father was his Fathers Brother" "So your, your not a pureblood?" he ask his jaw dropping. "No, what does it matter anyway?" you ask giving him a dirty look for asking such a rude question. "Uhm, because, everyone in Slytherin is a pureblood. Theres never been a halfblooded in Slytherin." You laugh "Yes there has" "oh yeah who?" he ask still looking rather shocked. "Voldomort" you say simply then relized you made a big mistake. "Are you kidding? The Dark Lord is not a halfblood. Where the hell did you come up with that Mudblood" he ask getting angry. "uhh...it was a joke" you say trying to cover up what you just let slip and once again ignoring another rude comment of his. "The Dark Lord and wether or not he's a pureblood is nothing to joke about" he says getting red and clutching his hand into a fist. You just sit there quietly for a few mintues pretending to be rather interested in your mashpotatoes. "Look I'm sorry, I didnt mean to scare you, and Im sorry for calling you a mudblood..that was wrong of me" you here Draco say and knowing that hes turned and looking at you. "I shouldnt of gotten so angry for nothing, I apologize, will you for give me?" You turn to look at him and notice the kindness in his eyes. "I'm sorry too," you say giving him a weak smile. "I shouldnt of joked around like that" you look down. "Hey, no hard feelings" Draco says and leans in and kisses your cheek and you blush. You notice that most everyone has piled out of the great hall already, encluding Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Uhm Draco, I need to catch up with Harry for a minute and I dont know how to get to the Slytherin common room, would you wait for me?" you ask him smiling nervously. "Sure, just don't be to long okay?" he says. "Thanks Draco" you say getting up and running out of the Great Hall your long hair bouncing up and down as you run, you can feel Dracos eyes follow you all the way out sight.

"Chelsey over here" you here someone yell through the crowd of students making their way to their common rooms. You turn around to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in a corner waving at you to come over. You push your way through thr crowd and make it over to them. "Hi guys," you say " I'm sorry I didn't make Gryffindor...I tried to tell that stupid Hat no, I didnt want to be in Slytherin, I don't think I'm ment to be in Slytherin" "It's okay Chelsey," Harry says. "The Sorting Hat must of had a good reason to put you in Slytherin, Im still your cousin no matter what" he says giving you a smile. "Yeah Chels," Ron speaks up, "We're still your friends, and we can still hang out and stuff, just because were not in the same house, plus the sorting Hat mentioned it in this years song again, The houses need to stand together." he says putting his arm around you. "What I dont understand is why are you in Slytherin if you arnt a pureblood" Hermione suddenly says. "Yeah, the last halfblooded person to be in Slytherin was Voldomort" Harry says seeming kind of shocked, and Ron flintches at the sound of Voldomorts name. "Oh honestly Ronald, You have got to be use to his name by now." Hermione says rolling her eyes, "but that is strange, maybe its nothing. Anyway, we better get going." She says noticing that the hall is now almost empty and Draco Malfoy is standing just to the left of them against the other wall staring at them, well mostly Chesley. "Yeah thats probable a good idea" Harry says, now noticing Draco too and not wanting to get in a fight with him only being back at school for three hours. "G'night Chelsey, see you tomorrow" Harry and Hermione say grabbing Ron by his robes and tugging at him to let go of you. "Uhhh...yeah..uh...right...uhmm...Night Chelsey" Ron says giving you a smile and finally letting go of you and walking off with Harry and Hermione. You stand there for a second wishing you were going with your cousin and your two new friends and then remember Draco was waiting for you. You turn around and walk towards him giving him a smile hoping hes not to mad for you taking longer then you thought. "Sorry it took so long...I didn't..." you say and he cuts you off "Calm down its no big deal, and im sorry if I came off as a jerk in the GreatHall, I didnt mean too...its just I've had a really bad summer..." this time you cut him off "Draco its okay, you apologized already...and I understand...the whole reputation thing, don't worry about it. No hard feelings right?" you say smiling. He smiles back and says "Yeah, no hard feelings. Uhm we better get going, its 9 o'clock and we have classes tomorrow" You nod and walk beside him as he leads you down to the dungeon where the Slytherin common room is and once in awhile have your hand brush against his.


	4. Rumors

You wake up the next morning to the sound of a door closing and you sit up in bed and see that all the girls you share a room with have already got dressed and left for breakfast. You jump up and grab your clothes and head for the common room. When you get into the common room you see Draco talking to two of his friends and when he see you he whispers something to them and they walk off. He walks up to you "Morning, sleep well?" he ask taking your hand in his and kissing the top of it. You nod blushing. "Ready for breakfast?" he ask dropping your hand away from his face but not letting go. "Sure am" you say and walk with him holding his hand all the way to the doors of the greathall. You both let go of each others hands as you enter the great hall walking to the Slytherin table and finding a seat and sitting down, Draco right next to you. You look over to the Gryffindor table and see Harry, Hermione and Ron talking. You try to flash them a smile but they miss it.

Draco turns to you and hands you a piece od paper, "Heres your schedual Chelsey, we missed the Post, so Pansy took them for us." He nods his head torwards a girl with balck hair cut in a short bob. "Thanks" you say to her, she just gives you a not-so-friendly smile and looks away. "Whats up with her?" you whisper to Draco. He looks over at Pansy then back to you, smiles and says "She's jealous of you." You tillt your head in confusion "Why would she be jealous of me?" you ask. "Because," he replies "She's had this huge crush on me forever, and she's jealous because I'm paying more attention to you then her." he rolls his eyes and smiles at you. "Oh, I see" you give him a smile back causing him to stare into your eyes almost like he has nothing better to do, he blushes. "Chelsey, guess what" you hear a familar voice say behind you. You and Draco turn around to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they were getting nasty glares from the other Slytherins. "We have classes together" Harry says. "So at least we will be able to hang out during and after classes if we cant after hours" Harry says giving you a smile and looking nervously at Draco as if waiting for him to say something. "Thats sounds good, I guess I'll see you guys in..." you pick up your schedule to see what your first class was "Care Of Magical Creatures" "Okay, see you" Harry says and turns around and walks away with Hermione following, "Uhmm...Chelsey?" Ron says looking down at his shoes and blushing like mad. "Yes Ron?" You ask. "Uhmm...I was just...errr...wondering...if...errr...you wanted...to uhh...walk to class with me." he says still lookig down at his shoes and if possible blushing even more. You look around the Slytherin table noticing that they are all smirking and laughing amongst themselves at Ron. You turn back to Ron "I would love to" Ron looks up at you suddenly as if someone just poked him in the butt with a needle "You would?" You smile at his face expression "Yes I would" He smiles and lets out a breath and relaxes. "Uhh, shall we go then?" he ask. "Yes we shall" you smile at him and turn to Draco and notice that Ron just got a worried look on his face. "I'm gonna walk with Ron, I'll see you in class okay?" you say to Draco, he nodds. You get up grabbing your btookbag and walk out of the GreatHall. "So where is Care Of Magical Creatures at?" You ask Ron as you step out of the GreatHall. "Oh it's out on the grounds outside of Hagrids hut..well..thats where we meet at...sometimes he takes us into the DarkForest" says Ron. "Oh cool" you say looking down at your shoes while you walk next to Ron towards Hagrids hut. You notice Ron looking sideways at you. "What are looking at?" you ask him with a smile. "Oh...err..nothing" he says and looks away quickly. You smile to yourself knowing he thought you were pretty. And the rest of the conversation Ron talked about the different creatures Hagrid had, had at one point or another.

Later that evening after all your classes were over you were heading for the GreatHall after putting your bookbag in your room when you were about to turn the corner when you heard your named mentioned, you stopped and stood next to the hall to hear what was being said. "Yeah that new girl Chelsey is sucha slut" you heard a girls voice say. "She's dating Draco Malfoy and that Weasly boy...whats his name?" "Ron I think" said another girl. "Thats it...anyway shes dating both of them, Jenny Johnson saw her holding hands with Draco last night, and then saw her walking with Ron today, she said they were really close too" "Well I heard these other girls in the Bathroom, they saw Draco kiss Chelsey and ask her to be his girlfriend, and another girl said she say Ron ask her the same thing!" the other girls says. "Oh my god what a slut, she hasnt been here 2 days and she already has two boyfriends. Shes probable slept with both of them already too." said the first girl. That was all you had to hear, you turned the corner and walked right by not looking at them even once and walked right into the GreatHall and noticed a few people talking and look torwards you, pointed then noticed you looking and turned away. "Oh great, the whole shcool probable thinks im a slut" you thought to yourself and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down near the end away from everyone. "Whats wrong?" Draco says as he sits next to you. "Have you not heard the latest?" you ask. He gives you a confused look. "Everyone thinks I'm a slut. People think I'm dating you and Ron and that ive slept with you both!" you say about to cry. Draco noticed this and layed his hand on yours. "Well your not a slut, and your not dating me and Weasley, If I hear anyone who thinks other wise I'll land them in the hospital wing for weeks" you laugh at this and start to eat your dinner, Draco not letting go of your hand.

For the next 2 weeks you hang out with Harry, Ron and Hermione through out the day during and in between classes, and you hang out with Draco later at night after classes are over. Most people have forgotten about the Rumors of you being a slut, but most people are still very un-easy towards you tho. But you don't mind to much, you have all the friends you need.


	5. Starting Something Wonderful

"Nooo Draco, stop!" you giggled as you rolled around on the soft grass while Draco was tickling you. It was Thursday evening just after your last class of the day, You and Draco had decided to take a walk around the lake before the sun went down and half way around Draco decided to find out if you were ticklish. "What, you gonna make me?" Draco said laughing still tickling you. "Yes...now stop or else" you give him a challanging look. "Oh..Im so scared" He says jokingly rolling his eyes. You sit up,pushing him down then jump on top of him and start to tickle him. "Heyy...no fair!" he says squirming around. "Can't say I didnt warn you" you laugh looking into his eyes, God there was just something about his eyes and smile that just made you go weak in the knees. Draco notices the dazed look on your face and smiles wider, then he pulls you against him and rolls over so that now hes laying on top of you. You notice that there are some 2nd years sitting over by the edge of the lake watching you. Draco turns to look at them and gives them a cold glare. The 2nd years get frighted looks on their faces jump up and run off torward the Castle. You turn to Draco, "How come everyone is afraid of you?" you ask him. He turns to look back down at you. "What do you mean?" he asks back. "Well Harry, Ron, and Hermione dont seem to like you, and everyone else just seems afraid of you, Why?" He smiles to that question, "It's just my Reputation that I have to live up to, being born into one of the most respected pureblood familys and all. And well your cousin and his friends and I have just been natural enimies from the start, Actually Im surprised we havnt gotten into a fight yet. He must be keeping a low profile since your in Slytherin and are friends with me, and I havnt started trouble with them like I normaly do because I dont want to upset you with him being your cousin and all" He starts to blush a little "Want to know something?" he continues and you nodd "I don;t really like having to keep my reputation up, everyone is always afriad of me and runs away or thinks im no good and doesnt give me a chance, and most the friends I do have are just terrified that if they dont act friendly torwards me I'll jinx them" he shifts his weight a little bit so that he's still on top of you but putting most his weight on his elbow instead of you. "Well Im not afraid of you" you say smiling. "Yeah well you should be" he says. "Oh and why is that Mr. Malfoy? I don't find you one bit scary, Actually Im more afriad of the dark then I am of you, and between you and me I love the dark." Draco moves his face down to your ear and whispers "Are you sure about that?" making a trail of soft shivers go down your spin. "Positve" you whisper back into his ear. He pulls his head up and looks at you in the eyes. You feel like you have butterflys in your stomach. Then ever so gently he leans down and gives you the most softest kiss on your lips which makes your belly do flipflops. He raises his head again and asks grinning "What about now, you scared yet?" You think for a second then answer "Not even close"

"Chelsey are you okay?" Ron whispers. It was the next day and you were in your last class untill Monday, Divination. You had been partners with Ron and were just packing up your things.. "Chelsey?" Ron says again. "Oh huh what?" you turn your head and look at Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, Im just sort of...out of it. What did you say?" He gives you a funny look "I asked if you were okay, you looked like you were asleep with your eyes open and you had a dazed look on your face"

You blush at this realizing you had been thinking about Draco and how he kissed you, what you felt when he kissed you, how he walked so close to you holding your hand the rest of the way around the lake, and after dinner you two snuggled up on the couch together untill you finally went to bed and he gave you one last kiss before you headed up to your room.

"Oh, I was just thinking, thats all. Nothing important. Im fine." you give him a smile. "Are you sure?" Ron ask. "Yep, I'm sure" "Chelsey, Do...do you...want..to..uhm...like go for a walk or..or something?" "I'm sorry Ron. I can't, Draco wanted me to help him with our Trasfiguration report tonight. I'm sorry, How about tomorrow?" you tell him. "Oh, well tomorrow is our trip to Hogsmeade. I'm going with Harry and Hermione, Do you want to come with us?" he says blushing. "Yeah, that would be cool. But will Harry and Hermione mind?" you ask. He smiles, "I highly doubt that since we were talking about it last night. So will you come?" he blushes. "That would be fun. Meet outside the GreatHall after Breakfast?" you ask.

"Great, see you later then" Ron says and walks out the door and you can hear him walk down the stairs from the Tower as you gather the rest of your stuff and start down the stairs yourself to meet Draco in the Library to help him with his Trasnfiguration report like he asked.

Fifteen mintues later you walk into the library looking for Draco. You look at the old grandfather clock in the middle of the library and realize your a few minutes early and that Draco isnt here yet, so you decied to look around. A few minutes have passed by and your walking along one of the back

book shelves when someone puts thier hands over your eyes from behind you making you jump. "Guess who" a voice whispers in your ear making you melt back into the body of who's behind you. "Hmmm...I have no idea." you say jokingly. "Well..." says the person behind you stepping closer but still keeping their hands over your eyes. "I'm a guy, quite good looking I might add. Blue-Grey eyes, light blonde hair, A great body, Strong arms and chest, nice abs, and a seducing smile. Oh and I also like this really cute girl" "Oh really? And who is this 'really cute girl'?" you ask him.   
"Well she has soft strawberry blonde hair, pretty brown eyes that you could get lost in all day, a awesome smile, she always smells really good, and I love her laugh" "Is that so?" you reply "Well then you better go and find that girl you like, you shouldnt waste time with little ol' me" He moves his hands away from your eyes and puts them around your waist. "I already found her, and shes in my arms" Draco whispers in your ear sending yet again the same shivers down your back. "WHAT is going on back here!" you hear a voice shout from behind you. You jump out of Dracos arms as he pulls them down to his side and you both turn around to see Professor McGonagall. "Nothing Professor. I was just trying to scare Chelsey so I came up behind her and grabbed her, honest." Draco says looking down. "Well Miss Borton is that true?" McGonagall says looking at you. "Yes Professor, its true." you answer not looking at her in the eye. "Oh very well then, On with you both. I believe you both owe me a report due on Monday, which I'm sure neither of you have started, and seeing how you have other homework and a Hodsmeade trip tomorrow I suggest you get started." she turned on her heel and walked away. "Well shall we get started then?" you turn and ask Draco. "Yes I supose so, you know I'm glad your in Slytherin and all, but honestly I don't see how or why you are" Draco says giving you a playful smile and starts over to a table at the far end of the library, you follow him. He pulls out a chair for you and waits for you to sit down kisses your cheek then takes a seat himself next to you and pulls out his books. For about 40 minutes you sit together quietly each reading stuff from your books and writting down a few things trying to get your reports started. "I can't believe McGonagall actually wants a report on how to change lightning bugs into a lantern, you flick your wand you say a spell and there you have it." Draco says looking up at you and smiling. "Yeah me either, it isnt that complexed" you say smiling back. "Well, we better get going its getting late" he says packing up his books. "I thought you needed help with your paper?" you say giving him a confused look. "Well, to be honest. I just said that because I wanted to spend time with you" Draco says blushing and looking down.

"Well I'm glad you did because I wanted to too" you smile and he grabs your hand and pulls you up, kisses your cheek and starts to lead you back to the Slytherin common room.

As you walk torwards the common room with your hand in Dracos he stops and turns to you "Chelsey, I um need to go down to the Kitchen" you turn to him "Uhm, okay. May I ask what for?" Draco starts to look nervous. "I umm, take a potion every night. And I walk down to the Kitchen to get it" "Do you want me to come with you?" you ask him. He smiles, "Yeah, I would. It gets lonely walking down there every night alone" He squeezes your hand tighter and leads you off down to the Kitchen.

Once you get into the Kitchen you see House Elves everywhere, some sleeping others cleaning up from Dinner, and some even starting on breakfast. You stand near the door next to Draco and a house elf runs up to Draco and hugs his leg. " Draco Malfoy sir, you are early...your..." the elf stops mid sentence looking up at you. "Draco Sir, brought a friend? But Sir knows that he mustn't bring friends with him to take his...uhh...potion sir." "It's okay Tawn. I don't mind Chelsey knowing I take the potion to help me sleep, and get rid of the nightmares I have." Draco said to the elf named Tawn and he winked at him. "You take a potion to help you sleep?" you ask. Draco semi blushes, "Uh, yeah I do. Stupid huh?"

You smile "No not at all." You stand there for a few minutes while Tawn went and fixed up the potion and brought it back to Draco in a tall glass. It was a deep, bright but sort of dark Red. It looked thin, but yet thick at the same time. Almost like Blood.

"It looks gross, but yet it has a prey color" You say to Draco as he starts to drink it. He lowers the glass and licks his lips "Yeah, Don;t taste to bad either. You get used to it after awhile" he smiles at you and drinks the rest down. "Shall we go?" he sets the glass down and takes your hand and leads you out the Kitchen and to the common room.

When you get back to the common room, theres hardly anyone around. "Guess eveyones going to bed early so they wake up for the trip to Hogsmeade." Draco says sitting down. You walk over and sit next to him, "Yeah guess so" you reply. You sit there for a few minutes watching everyone gather up their things and hed off to bed, just as the last person walks off into the rooms, Draco scoots over torwards you, wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you into him. "Hi" he says giving you a smile. "Hello" you smile back and cuddle up to him. "I wanted to ask you something..." Draco says starting to blush. "I was wondering if..if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, get a butterbeer or something, and show you around since you've never been there before...like...like a date?" he turns and looks at you in the eye. You get this weird knot in your stomach when he does, no one has ever looked you in the eye like that before, with care and longing. "I would love to Draco, but can it be a little later on, Harry, Ron, and Hermione want me to go with them for a little while. I can meet you somewhere, would that be okay?" He smiles down at you, "Perfect" He kisses your cheek, but more so close to your lips. You both say goodnight and head diffrent ways to your dorms thinking about what tomorrow will bring.


	6. Reading Emotions

As you crawl into your bed on friday night, thinking about how your date with Draco will go tomorrow, you suddenly find yourself hearing something you havn't heard in a long time. Someones thoughts and emotions.

Ever since you could remember you would all of a sudden be reading someones thoughts and emotions. It had nothing to do with Legimacy and even someone who was highly trained in Occlumacy couldn't provent you from reading their mind when this happend. It was just a natural power that you held. When you turned 13 you had finally decided to tell your Dad about what would happen, and he got you an appointment with the best skilled Legimacy and Occlumacy Witch around. She did all she could to find out how you had these powers and couldn't. At first she didn't believe that you had no Legimacy training, but after giving you a truth potion and having you randomly read her thoughts that she could not stop you from doing, she believed it just came as a special gift to you. She also could not read your thoughts. As hard as she tried to use Legimacy on you, you somehow stopped her. She couldn't even get into your mind a little bit. Everytime she tried she got nothing at all, you werent even trying to stop her when she did. Your powers weren't exactly like Legimacy, they come and go on their own. Sometimes you would just be talking to someone and then all of a sudden hear what they are thinking. Or you wouldnt even be talking to anyone, you would be alone in your room reading and you would feel someones emotions who was no where near you, miles away in fact. Other times you would find yourself wondering what a person was thinking and you would slip into their mind and hear them, and then all of a sudden have control over whos thoughts you read and when you read them, it would last for a little while then go away again and wouldnt have any signs of it for weeks or months. You could never tell what was going to happen and when. Sometimes you could even see what the person was picturing in their mind. You tried taking classes to learn how to control this power, but it never worked. So you just learned to deal with it on your own. You also can feel what that person is feeling, if they feel sad you suddenly become sad and depressed for no reason, or Happy and excited if thats what they are. You also have a very easy time reading people with out even going into their minds. If they are lying to you or hiding what they feel. You like this part of your Power. It makes it so much easier to be friendly with people and to know if you can trust them or not.

And now as you were laying in your bed it happend again, and you were reading a persons thoughts. It wasn't clear as to whos they were yet. You close your eyes and listen to the voice in your head, or well really it wasnt your head, you were in someone else's head. 'How can you already like her THAT much...you've only known her for three weeks..well almost four..but thats besides the point' You knew whos thoughts they were. It was Dracos. You smile to yourself and listen harder. 'Ive never felt this way about anyone before, yeah ive dated alot of girls...but...Chelsey is diffrent, just seeing her...no wait..that isnt right...just the thought of her makes my stomach flip' All of a sudden you start to see a blurry image of something in your mind, after focusing on it a little hard you realize your seeing out of Dracos mind, and you see him writing all this down. " Wow" you think to yourself, "This is new, I can see what hes doing..weird" You start to focus harder realizing her voice started to fade. 'and when she smiles..just wow, and when I kiss her...even more wow ...oh look at me... I feel like a big stupid git, im writing down what I feel and think about a girl, like some child writing in a diary. This is stupid. Calm down...just remember that no one can read what im writing, and Dumbledore said I need to write down all of my emotions and feelings about everything to help get it off my mind...or else the potion won't work right if my minds to full, damn this would be so much easier if he could just give me a freaking pensieve, I wouldnt have to write down and all this crap. Well...Chelsey isnt crap' You smile to yourself once again while having a hundred of your own thoughts go through your mind, but you push them aside and focus on Draco's. 'Damn Ive changed alot this past summer, Instead of picking fights with Potter and the rest of them and being mean and snobby I just let it all go and keep to myself, I don't know if it's because of what happend...or if its because of Chlesey, When Im around her I feel like a whole diffrent person... Eww I sound sappy. Ok enough of this shit I need some rest' You see Draco shove the papers he was writting on back into his bag and then it goes blurry again and disapears along with his thoughts. You turn over in your bed thinking of how he really likes you and fall asleep replaying those same words over and over in your head.


	7. Hogsmeade with the Crew

It was Saturday morning and after you had breakfast you met Harry, Ron, and Hermione outside the GreatHall and headed off to Hogsmeade. "Its so pretty" you say as you enter the town of Hogsmeade. "I know isnt it though?" Hermione replys and Ron rollz his eyes and says "Its just a town, I dont get how girls can think things like a town are pretty" "Oh Ron, you just dont have the eyes of a girl" Hermione says. "Well im glad I don't, I wouldnt want to be all googly-eyed over everything" "We do not get 'googly-eyed' over everything" Hermione says playfully slapping Ron on the shoulder. "Ow, Hermione that hurt" Ron says rubbing his shoulder. "Would you two knock it off?" Harry says laughing, "you two are always fighting, now stop and lets show Chelsey around and have a good time okay?" "Oh alright mate, calm down" says Ron laughing too. "So where to first?" Hermione ask. "How about Honeydukes?" says Harry. "Good, Im starving!" replys Ron. "Honeydukes is a candyshop Ronald, not a restaurant" Hermione says rolling her eyes. "So food is food" he says. You start to laugh and Harry says "Lets just go" and leads the way to the Candyshop.

"Wow" you say as you walk into the candy store, "Look at all these sweets and things, this is much bigger then the shop at home"

"Yeah it's a pretty decent size store" Hermione says. "It's great, they carry just about every type of sweets there are." says Ron already grabbing a paper bag and stuffing it with candy." "Oh I doubt they have my favorite candy" you say looking around.   
"What is your favorite candy?" Harry ask also grabbing diffrent types of candies and sweets and stuffing his bag with them. "They're called Andys, it's a muggle chocolate candy and I'm dying for some." "Oh I've had those before" says Hermione "arnt they those square mint things?" You smile at her glad that she doesnt think your crazy for liking a muggle candy. "Yeah it is. But how do you know about them? Everyone I've always asked in the Wizarding world never heard of them and thought I was crazy for liking a muggle candy." "Both my parents are Muggles, So I know just about everything there is to know in the Muggle world" She says stepping to the side while Harry and Ron walk by her, Harry brushing his arm against hers as he does. You see Hermiones face turn pink. You turn around and come face to face with Pansy. "Hi Pansy, Having a good time I hope" you ask her. She gives you a discusted look then smiles "Hey Chelsey, yeah Im having a pretty good time so far, I came with Draco." she says in a proud and snobby voice. "Oh really? Where is he now?" you ask looking over her shoulder as if to see him, knowing this will upset her. She stops smiling. "Oh well...uhh...he went to go talk to someone and we got seperated" "I see, Well see you later Pansy" and you turn back around and walk back over to Hermione hearing Pansy mumble something about 'stupid muggle candy' and 'wait till Draco finds out'

"I don't see how you can talk to her Chelsey, shes so rude and snobby" Hermione says but half dazed because shes watching Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eye. "Eh you learn to deal with her, Hermione I noticed that you seem rather uhmm fond of Ron and Harry" you smile and Hermione blushes. "Oh thats nonsence Chelsey, we're just friends." she says. "Uh-huh, Hey would you want to hang out later tonight? You know girl time?" you ask sort of laughing. "Yeah that would be great, you can stay the night in my dorm that way you don't have to worry about getting caught after curfew" Hermione says. "Okay cool" you say just as Ron and Harry walk up to you with there candy they just bought and already starting to eat it. "Whas coo?" Ron ask trying to chew and swallow the peice of candy he just put into his mouth. "Ron, could you please not talk with your mouth full? We can't understand you." Hermione says looking a bit discusted. Ron blushes and swallows the candy in his mouth and says "Oh...err..sorry, whats cool?" "Chelsey is going to stay the night in Gryffondor dorms tonight" she says. "Why?" ask Harry and Ron at the same time looking confused. You and Hermione turn to look at each other and start to laugh "Girl time" you say together. The two boys just shake their heads and walk out the door, you and Hermione follow still laughing.

For the next few hours you walk around Hogsmeade going into different shops and joking around with the trio and walking from shop to shop buying small random things here and there. As you walk down this one part of town you see a bunch of people gatherd around a window of a shop. All of them with thier jaws dropped open staring in amazment and pushing to get closer. "I wonder what they are looking at" you say to Hermione, Harry and Ron. You turn your head and see Harry and Ron have stopped also with thier jaws dropped and with this look on their face liek they just got slapped. "Harry do...do you think thier looking at what I think they are looking at?" Ron ask still with the same look. "I think they are Ron" Harry answers him. "Would you two stop acting so weird, you look like you just got smacked stupid" Hermione buts in. Ron and Harry just look from the crowd, to Hermione, then to each other as if in shock, then they burst out running torward the crowd looking at the display in the window.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yells after them. You laugh "Come on Hermione, let's go see what they're looking at thats so great" you say and start to run after the guys with Hermione close behind you. When you get to the group of people you four push your way through everyone right to the front of the window. "Oh my gosh, its a broom" Hermione says looking at it in confusion, "I should have known". "Its the WindChaser" you say looking at the broom in the window. It has a redish handle made from a Dawrf Conifer tree. It was a smaller and shorter then most brooms, but it was supost to be the fastest broom yet. It has goldish brown bristals with 'WindChaser' carved into the end of the handle.

Hermione and Harry turn and look at you. "How did you know this was the WindChaser?" Harry ask you. "It says so right there Harry" Hermione says pointing to the broom where it says 'WindChaser'. "Actually, I knew it was the WindChaser before I even read that, I saw it in a magazine months ago and I wrote a report on it in the Muggles English class my Mother made me take" you say. "How could you write about a broom fand let muggles read it with out them knowing anything?" Hermone ask. "Simple, I just told my Teacher I made it up for creative writing, He liked it too"

"So your into Quidditch and stuff then?" ask Harry. "Yep sure am, I even play it with my cousins on my moms side of the family." you answer.

"Your moms a muggle thoough, right? How can you play a Wizarding game with muggles?" he ask looking confused. You start to blush. "Oh, well promise not to tell anyone?" you ask him and Hermione, they nodd and lean in close to you. "I bewitched normal brooms, and I taught a few of my cousins how to fly, only my older cousins who I know wouldn't tell anyone, they already knew I was a witch. I played Quidditch with a few guys from my old school during break one year, and I fell head over heels for the game. Well after that they all graduated and left and no one else at my school ever wanted to play. So I taught my cousins, they cant do magic or anything, I just enchanted the brooms to fly on thier own, and taught my cousins how to fly them. I know it was wrong, but no one found out about it. Do you hate me now for doing that?" Harry and Hermoine exchange looks and laugh. "Hate you? For breaking rules?" Harry says still laughing. "Of course not,we have broken alot of rules ourselves. Dont worry" "Ron, arnt you the least bit interested in all this?" Hermione ask turning to him. "Well yeah, but I know all this already, we talked about it all on the train." Ron answers. "Oh...okay..." Hermione says sounding a little taken aback. "What kind of broom do you have Chelsey?" Harry ask breaking the akward silence. "I use to have a Firebolt, but 5 months ago I snuck out one night on it and my Dad got so pissed he smashed it, it was so bad I couldnt even fix it with a spell, I havnt been on a broom since." you say getting slighty depressed. You had really loved flying and playing Quidditch. It made you feel free instead of trapped. "Well why don't you buy another one?" Hermione ask you. "I can't, my parents arnt the richest of people, I don't have enough to buy a broom, I mean I probable could if I saved up my allowence, but my dad told me not to waste it on a silly ol' broom." "Oh, Im sorry, I didnt mean to..." Hermione starts to say but you cut her off "No Hermione, chill...Its all good. I don't really care about the broom anyway." You give them a weak smile. "What did you say Ron?" You turn and ask him swearing you just heard him say your name and something being pretty, he looks at you confused and turns red. 'damn I hope I didnt just say that out loud' you hear in your mind. "I didnt say anything" Ron says. "Oh, right...sorry." you say trying not to laugh. "Wait! What time is it?" you say loudly making the three jump. "Uhh...its almost 2 o'clock" Hermione says looking at her watch. "Oh shit! You guys Im so sorry, But I have to meet Draco at two." You say looking around as if to see him. Harry, Hermione and Ron sort of glare at you, or well the mention of Draco, but you ignore it because your late. "Please dont be mad but I promised I would meet him." "Its ok, where are you meeting him?" Hermione says. "In front of the ThreeBrooms sticks. Its a pub or something, do you know where that is?" you ask. They all start to smile a little. "Yeah, go back down the street and turn left up there, its all the way at the end on your right" Harry says walking up to you and giving you a friendly hug. "I hope you had fun with us" he says letting go of you. "Oh I did. I'll see you all after dinner okay?" you say giving Hermione and Ron each a hug too. "Bye!" you yell over your shoulder as you run off torwards the threebrooms sticks. "See you later!" they call after you. You smile to yourself glad you have made such good friends and maybe even a boyfriend now too.


	8. Date with Draco

As you walk up to Draco, you smile. He looks really good today, he has on jeans and a black t-shirt that shows off his mucles. His blonde hair falling in his face. 'Damn thats some hot stuff' you think and start to laugh a little. "Hey cuttie" Draco says smiling as you walk up to him outside the ThreeBroomsSticks. "Hey yourself" you say blushing and out of breath. "Sorry I'm late" you say as he pulls you into a hug. "Its okay, I just got here myself" He says letting you go and looking into your eyes. Gawd you just wanted to melt, those blue-grey eyes were all that you could think about as you ran to get to him. You had even tripped and hurt your ankle because you werent paying attention. "So what would you like to do?" he ask you. You think to yourself 'Id like to do you'. You shake your head from that thought and cant beleive you just thought that. "Im actually kind of thirsty" you say trying not to blush more. "Well then lets go in here" Draco says taking your hand and leading you into the pub. Inside there are a bunch of tables and booths. It looks old and dusty, you would get the feeling it was haunted if it wasnt for all the people in there. "Why don't you grab a booth in the back and I'll get you a drink" Draco says nodding his head to an empty booth. "Okay" you smile and start to walk away, slowly letting go of Dracos hand, you could tell he didn't want to let go. You walk to the booth he pointed out to you and sat down. You let your eyes wonder around the pub and fall on Draco. You smiled thinking about how he looked good no matter which angle you were at. You watched as he ordered two butterbeers, how he swiftly moved each part of his body with confidence, but it wasnt a cocky kind of confidence you would think someone like him would have. He wasnt anything like people told you about. Harry Ron and Hermione had said he was rude, that he made fun of people, and was just all around mean. You couldnt see it though, he was always so gental with you. You wondered for a second that maybe he was acting this way just to sleep with you or something. But then you rememberd what he was writing down last night. He wouldnt lie to himself. He has changed from that mean little boy he once use to be, as everyone said he was, and maybe he was finally growing up. He grabs the butterbeers off the counter and pays the bartender. "Shit" you say out loud not meaning too. 'I forgot to give him money for my drink' you think as he walks back over to you with that smile of his. How can he not be nervous? "Here you go" he says handing you your drink. "Thank you, here let me pay you back" you say reaching for your pocket. "No, don't worry about it, I got it" he says sliding into the seat across from you. "You sure?" you ask feeling nervous. He leans in over the table and gives you a smirk and says "Positive." You want to just melt to floor at that. You sit in silent for a little while staring out the window sipping your drink. You could feel Dracos eyes on you, making you shiver, but you refuse to catch him looking at you and form an akward silence, well yes you were in silence already, but it wasn't akward, It felt just right. "So where do you want to go after this?" He ask you breaking the silence. You turn to look at him and catch those gorgouse eyes. "As long as it's with you I don't care" you say out loud again not meaning too. You look down at your drink blushing like crazy, afraid Draco is going to think your stupid for saying such a corny line. "Well then" he says getting up and offering you his hand. "Come on." You look up at him to see him smiling down at you. You take his hand and let him help pull you up and lead you out the door.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" you laugh, 30 minutes laters. Draco had taken you up some back roads into the woodsy area, and climbing up a few hills, and now he was walking behind you with his hands over your eyes. "Its a surprise" he whispers in your ear. "Draco, last time I got a surprise my mom bought me this horrible ugly pink sweater, I don't like surprises" you laugh again. "You'll like this one, I promise." he says and stops you. You stand there for a second feeling his soft hands over your face. Your hands were holding the top of his. He softly removes his hands and slides them down to your waist and wraps them around you. You open your eyes to see that your standing near a cliff looking at a Beautiful veiw of all of Hogsmeade. "Wow Draco!" you say almost breathlessly feeling just so perfect up here in his arms, "Its beautiful." "So are you" he whispers again into your ear. His breath on your neck is making you shiver and giving you goosebumps. You can feel his arms shaking a little out of nervousness. He thens softly turns you into him and he looks down at you with those seducing eyes and that mischief smile. You look at him in the eye with his arms around your waist still and yours resting on his chest. "I know I havnt known you that long, but I really like you Chelsey." he says starting to blush but doesnt take his eyes away from you. "You do?" you ask getting butterflies in your stomach. He nodds and starts to lean in, his soft lips getting closer to yours, yours getting closer to his. The smell of him is sweet like peppermint, you've known that since you met him but you can smell it better then ever now and you love it. You can taste his soft breath, you long for it. Then your lips meet. He kisses you softly, you kiss back pressing your lips into his. At this moment the nervous butterflies in your stomach go away, but is filled with this feeling that you can't explain, it doesnt hurt, it isnt nerves, you think for a second then realize, it's just perfect. Everything is perfect, just like this is what you have been searching for. I mean youve kissed other guys before, but they were never anything like this. Yeah, Perfect. As you wake up from your mind of thoughts you feel Dracos tongue softly tracing around your lips, you slowly open part your mouth letting Dracos tongue slide in metting your tongue, he presses it against yours, and starts to circle it, making your knees go weak, so you press your body into his to try to keep from falling and breaking this incredible kiss. He wraps his arms tighter around you and pressing his body back into yours, you can feel his muscles under his shirt, wishing you could see his bare chest, muscles and tight abs. Draco softly pulls his lips away, even tho you could tell it was taking him much affort to do so. He looks you in the eye and smiles, you smile back. He takes your hand and leads you back into Hogsmeade, then back to the Castle with out saying anything, but you didn't need to, it was perfect just the way it was.


	9. Dracos point of View

"NO Pansy, Leave me ALONE!" Draco yells at Pansy. Draco had started for Hogsmeade at about 10 am. He was walking alone enjoying the peace when Pansy came running up behind him asking him if he wanted to go hang out somewhere. "Oh your just saying that Draco" Pansy says walking next to him looping her arm through his. "No Pansy, I don't. I meeting Chesley at 2 and I just want to be alone till then. So please just go." He says moving Pansys arm away from his. Pansy frowns and starts to pout, she stops walking to let Draco get ahead of her. Draco smiles at the thought shes jealous of Chelsey. As Draco walks along, Pansy not to far behind him staring at the back of his head. Draco trys to ignore Pansy and starts to think about Chelsey. Her eyes, the way they glitter and light up everytime he sees her, how they have that suddle look of longing for something, wanting and wishing for an adventure. Then her smile, how it brightens up her face, and her soft pink lips. It drives him crazy wanting to kiss them. How her nose wrinkles when she laughs. The feel of her hand in his. They way she gives him her full attention with every aspect of her body. Everything about her is perfect, to him anyway. It's like he thought of everything he wanted in a girl and got it.

Pansy not to far behind him staring at the back of his head. Draco trys to ignore Pansy and starts to think about Chelsey. Her eyes, the way they glitter and light up everytime he sees her, how they have that suddle look of longing for something, wanting and wishing for an adventure. Then her smile, how it brightens up her face, and her soft pink lips. It drives him crazy wanting to kiss them. How her nose wrinkles when she laughs. The feel of her hand in his. They way she gives him her full attention with every aspect of her body. Everything about her is perfect, to him anyway. It's like he thought of everything he wanted in a girl and got it. An hour later he was at Hogsmeade, he had walked slowly just enjoying his thoughts. He sees Pansy walk off torward Honeydukes, 'Probably going to go stuff herself with candy' he thought and laughs to himself. Draco walks around Hogsmeade for the next couple hours by himself. Although he really didn't mind, it gave him time to think about Chelsey and what they were going to do. 1:30 rolled around and he figured he would go and wait for Chelsey, where they had planned to meet. Maybe she will be early. He gets to the ThreeBroomSticks around 1:45 and waits. He starts to get nervous, even shaking a little. 'Calm down Draco, its just like every other time you have hung out with her' he tells himself, 'Yeah but you were always nervous then to you big git'. Around two fifteen he sees Chelsey walking up the road to him. Shes smiling to herself. 'Wow she looks really pretty today' he thinks. She was wearing hip hugger jeans and a green tanktop, and damn did she look good. Her long hair was messy from running but for some reason it looked good like that. He smiles at her because she was laughing a little at something and her nose wrinkled up like it always does. "Hey Cuttie" Draco says to her. "Hey yourself" she says back. Draco notices shes blushing a little and reaches out to hug her. "Sorry im late" she says hugging back. "Its okay, I just got here myself" He says lying to her because he knew she would feel bad if he told her that he had been waiting for the past 30 minutes. 15 of which she was late. Draco looks into her eyes, man did they have a huge effect on him or what.

Inside the Pub he slowly lets go of Chelseys hand not really wanting too, so he can go get them drinks and Chelsey get a table. He watches as she walks torward the back. There was just something about how she moved, every part of her body moved in rythem with each other. Draco turns around and ask the Bartender for two butterbeers, and stands there waiting. Draco sneaks a peak at Chelsey over his shoulder, she was looking at him. He quickly looks back so she doesn't notice him. Draco smiles grabs the drinks, pays for them and heads over to the booth where Chelsey was sitting. "Thank you, here let me pay you back" Chelsey says to Draco reaching in her pocket. "No its okay, I got it." Draco says sitting across from her. "Are you sure?" she ask with an innocent look on her face. 'damn shes cute' Draco thought to himself, he leans in giving her a smirk and says "Positve" He can tell that he majorly just hit a weakness of hers and smiles. For the next few minutes they sit quietly drinking their drinks. Chelsey was staring out a window and Draco was watching her with serious interest. He watched as she looked around outside, with excitment in her eyes, she looked relaxed and happy. "Where do you want to go?" Draco ask. Chelsey turns to him and says "Anywhere as long as its with you" she blushes and looks down. Draco smiles a wide smile so glad that she just said that, he stands up takes her soft hand in his and leads her out the door and up through the woods. "Its a surprise" Draco wispers into Chelseys ear when she asked where they were going. He had taken her up to a overlook view of Hogsmeade. He had his hands softly covering her eyes, her hands were on top of his. She was laughing and it made Draco feel so good that he can make her happy. That was what he was hoping for. He removed his hands from her face and slid them down to her waist and wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her melt into him. He could smell her hair and her neck, it wasnt shampoo or lotion or anything, it was just her. And he liked it. "Its so beautiful" Chelsey says taken aback by the view. Draco leans in and whispers to her "So are you" Draco turns Chelsey around slowly looks in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. At that moment all his worries lifted. He forgot about all the pain he had been going through, how hard his summer was, how his parents treated him, Everything. Everything felt right. Chelsey was what he needed. He needed someone to care about him, he needed someone to want him. He needed loved. He felt so close to Chelsey as he slid his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. She was diffrent from all the other girls he has ever dated or kissed. She made him feel like life was worth living. He knew it was to soon to feel this way, but he couldnt help it, this feeling was real. At that moment, he made a promise to himself, He would no longer try to kill or hurt himself again. It wasnt worth it. He had found somebody who cared, someone for him to love.Someone to even love him in return. He had his hope back. He had Chelsey. And thats all he needed.


	10. Girls night

Draco walks you back to the main hallway in the Castle after a few hours of exploring the castle, dodging teachers, flirting around, and long passionite kisses in the halls. He says goodnight, gives you one last kiss teasing you with his tongue on yours, smiles and heads down for the kitchen like every other night. You watch him walk away and turn the corner, then turn around and run off torward the Gryffindor common room. When you get to the portrait of the FatLady (just as Hermione said) you told her the password 'jumping fizzy wizzys' the portrait swings open and you climb through the door. Inside you look around to see the common room is completely empty, except a orange long-haired cat curled up asleep on the chair. Seeing the cat reminds you of your owl Thunder, you had sent him to bring a letter to your parents last week about you going home for your birthday next weekend. "I wonder why he isnt back yet" you say out loud to yourself. "Why who isnt back yet?" You hear a voice and jump. You turn around to see Hermione on the staircase giggling. "My owl, Thunder. I sent him to my parents last week. I had expected to hear from them by now" you say walking up the steps to her. "Everyone in bed already?" "Yep, Harry and Ron are behind on thier homework so ther are gonna start early tomorrow...everyone else is in bed too..its already midnight." She says leading you up the doorms. "Wont we wake everyone?" you ask as she leads you to her dorm room. "No, the girls I shared a room with are sleeping in another room because I asked them too, They have all asked for the room to them selves before, so they dont mind." Hermione answers opening up the door. You walk in and she goes over and sits on the edge of her bed, you follow and sit on the other end, and grab a pillow to lean on. "So lets cut right to the chase, which one do you like more?" you ask Hermione with excitment. She blushes, "What do you mean?" she ash trying to play it cool. "Oh you know what I mean, do you like Harry or Ron?" you say stating the obvious for her. "I don't know what your talking about Chelsey, I'm JUST friends with them." You roll your eyes at that, "So, I know you have to like one of 'em, they're both pretty cute, even tho Harrys my cousin. And theres no way you've been friends for SIX years and havnt had any feelings for either of one of them." you say causing Hermione to frown and give in. "Okay, so I do like them both. Rons cute and funny and he has that adorable smile, but Harry has those amazing green eyes, and hes caring and sweet" she says starting to smile. "So who do you like more?" you ask and Hermione sighs. "Im not sure, Ron has a thing for you, you know." Now its you that starts to blush. "I sort of already have a boyfriend" you say. "Its Draco isnt it?" Hermione ask. "How did you know?" "Oh I could just tell. He has seemed different this year, he hasnt picked a fight with us or started anything with anyone once. I wonder what happend that made him change" she says looking stumped. "He had a bad summer but I dont know what happend. I think whatever it was changed him though" you say and Hermione nods understandingly. "Just be careful okay Chels? I would hate to see you get hurt in anyway" she says with concern. "I will, now back to you. My hunk of a geeky cousin or the Cuttie with the booty goofball?" you say making you and Hermione burst into giggles. "Honestly...I like Harry more." She blushes. "Theres just something about him that..." "That makes something inside you tingle and send shivers down your back?" you ask cutting her off, she nodds. "Thats how Draco makes me feel, so weird yet so right" you say and Hermione nodds again understanding exactly what you mean. "I just wish Harry would flirt, or like ask me out and go somewhere with out Ron, not that I dont like him or anything, just...to be alone. But I dont think Harry likes me like that." she sighs. "Don't worry, I have a feeling he does, just doesnt know if he should show it, or how to act on it." "What makes you think that?" Hermione ask. "Well, just the way he talks about you when your not around, and well...can you keep a secret?" you ask her. "Of course I can, I proimse I wont tell ANYONE" she says looking excited. Your not sure if its because shes going to find out how you know Harry likes her or if its the fact your actually telling her a secret. "I can read peoples thoughts." you say looking away. "Oh your trained in legimacy?" Hermione ask sounding rather bored with it. "No not exactly..." You start to explain to her about your powers, how it comes and goes, and verys each time, you even told her what Draco had thoughts about you. "So you read Harrys thoughts?" she ask sounding really excited again. "Yeah, this morning on the way to Hogsmeade" Hermiones eyes get really wide at that and you think they might pop out of her head, "What was he thinking?" she ask eagerly. You laugh, "It wasnt completly clear, but he was thinking about how pretty you looked and how he wished he could be alone with you sometimes." you say and Hermione just explodes. "OMG! Thank you soooo much for telling me..I was like getting depressed about it! I really do like him" she squeels and hugs you. You hug back "Your welcome." So for the rest of the night you and Hermione just talk about Harry and Draco and just girly stuff and having random giggle fits. As you layed down in the bed nearest to hers you were happy that you and Hermione got along so well, and that you two had agreed on being best friends.


	11. Big news

It was two weeks later on a Sunday morning and you were sitting with Draco having breakfast, you had hardly touched your eggs because you were to busy flirting and sneaking kisses with Draco. "Draco, stop or else I'm going to catapult eggs at you" you laugh as he starts to softly nibble on your neck. "Oh alright, I'll be good. But only because there are teachers around" He says smiling innocently. You playfully smack him on the arm, which just makes him smile more. You know hes only teasing you, and he takes your hand in his under the table and starts to softly rub his thumb on yours. You notice Pansy is glaring at you, and you give her a quick "Ha he likes me and not you" type look and turn away. Suddenly you hear the sound of 100 flapping wings and you look up. You see a bunch of Owls fly in from the window in the ceiling and start to land amonst the students. Draco wraps his arm arond your waist and pulls you close to him now that everyone is occupied with letters and such. You snuggle into him as you see a black owl with strip of white on his back fly down in front of you landing on the table knocking over your juice. "Thunder!" you say excitedly stroking his feathers so glad that hes okay. "This is your owl?" Draco ask reaching out to pet it too. "Yes, this is Thunder. I got him for my 13th birthday when he was just little. Isnt he cute?" you ask. Draco looks at you and smiles, "Yeah, he must get it from you." You roll your eyes and laugh, while taking the roll of parchment of your owls leg. "Whos it from?" Draco ask once again pulling you close to him. "My parents, I sent them a letter last week about me going to go vist next weekend for my Birthday." "When is your Birthday?" he ask you. "October 2nd, next Saturday." You smile and open the parchment and begin to read.

_Dear Chelsey,_

_Your Father and I have some very big news for you. Now you might be a little upset at first, but I want you to know_

_that we have talked it over and think it is the best choice for all of us. I wanted to tell you this in person but your Father Insisted that we tell you now. We are moving to Australia. We are going to leave before next week. I know its sudden, but your Father got offered a Wonderful job oppertunity on filming the OutBack! He wants the job, and honestly we need the money. The company thats hiring him will pay for all our moving expences, and even pay for the first few month of rent on the house we will be living in. We already sold the house and have started to pack. Im sorry to inform you about this, but you need also to pack up your things and say goodbye to your friends. For you are moving with us. We cannot aford to keep you at Hogwarts and live in Australia, plus it is much to long a distance to be away from our little girl. It would be very hard to send you back and forth on breaks and such. I am so sorry Chelsey, But as your parents we feel this is best. You will be going to a normal all girls school, I think it will be good for you and no more of that silly magic. We shall pick you up on Friday at 12o'clock sharp and leave for Australia. We will get your things here. Again, Im sorry._

_Much love,_

_Mom & Dad _

As you read your eyes fill with tears and Draco notices, "Chelsey whats wrong?." He ask holding you tighter and brushing back your hair so he can see your face. You shake your head, jump up from the table and run off out of the GreatHall.

You can hear Draco call your name, but are to embarrassed to stop. You run down the stairs to the doungons, and into the Slytherin common room. When you get into the common room it is completly empty and you are to tired to go up the steps to your dorm, so you just lean against the wall and sink down to the floor crying. A few minutes later Draco walks into the common room looking worried, "Chelsey are you okay? Whats wrong?" He ask with concern sitting down next to you and pulling you into his arms. You lay your head on his strong chest and wipe the tears from your face, and he starts to run his hand through your hair softly. You hand him the letter from your parents and he reads it. When he gets done he lays the letter on the floor and just holds you. You start to cry, and he just rubs your back. After a little while he softly turns your face up torward him. "Don't look at me Draco, im a mess" you say softly and try to turn away. But he softly turns your face back again and kisses your forehead. "Your not a mess, your beautiful" he says looking into your eyes. "Draco, I dont want to leave Hogwarts. There's no way I could leave all my friends, and especially you" you say starting to tear up again. "Don't worry Chelsey, I won't ever let you go. We'll think of something, okay?" he says and you nodd. He leans down and gently kisses your lips, then stands up and takes you in his arms gives you a big hug, wipes yours eyes then leads you out into the beautiful sunshine of Hogwarts grounds.

Outside you start to walk around the Castle with your hand in Dracos, "You know whenever I was stressed and needed time to think I would go fly on my broom" you say looking up into the sky. "Damn I would do anything for my own broom right now." Draco smiles at you "Want to use mine?" he ask. "No, thats okay...it isnt the same, sorry if that sounds mean" you say. Draco wraps you in his arms and plants a playfull kiss on your lips. "Not at all, Im the same way" he smiles at you and you press your lips to his surprising him. Half way through the kiss he starts to tickle you and you end up chasing him all the way to the front of the Castle. "I surrender!" he says as you jump into him, he catches you and you wrap your arms and legs around him and start to kiss him. You pull back and look into his eyes. "Draco, I cant leave you. We have to come up with something." you say your eyes getting teary again. "Dont worry Chels, Im not letting you go anywhere."


	12. Making a Choice

It was Thursday evening, and you were sitting with Draco in the GreatHall. Everyone was pretty much finished with dinner and had already left up to their dorms, or went outside for one last walk around the lake before the warm weather changed. You were sitting with your head in yours hands thinking, Draco was rubbing your back. You had hardly touched your food, you were to worried and upset to eat. You had told Harry, Ron and Hermione Sunday night about how you have to move and asked them to come up with something. So far no one has had any ideas, (well.. Ron had suggested that you use Harrys invisiblity cloak so no one can find you, and then change you back after they leave, but everyone just ended up staring at him like he was crazy) "Draco, what am I going to do?" you sigh looking at him. He sits there for a minute watching you, as if pondering on something. "Im not sure, but baby I need to go and see Professor Snape about some potions class stuff" he says getting up. "But I'll be back in the common room before you head to bed, ok?" You nodd your head and look down. He sits back down and pulls you into a hug, "Hey, it will be ok. I promise" he says, kisses you on the cheek and heads out of the GreatHall. As you watch him walk away your eyes swell up with tears. Friday morning you'll be the one walking away from him, but only it will be for good and not just some other place in the Castle but some other place in the World, and not out of choice either. You get up from the table and look around to find one of the Trio, but can't see them. "They probable already went up to bed" you say out loud. "Who went up to bed?" ask Pansy as she walks up next to you. "Oh, no one" you mumble and start to walk away. "I heard the news" She says making you stop dead in your tracks. You turn around. "What news?" you ask cooly. "Your moving to Australia." She says happily. "What makes you think that?" You ask glaring at her. "Oh, Draco told me" she sneers. And at that exact same time you hear her voice in your head 'more like I over heard Draco talking about it to you' This makes you roll your eyes and start to walk away. "Don't worry Chelsey, I'll take good care of Draco for you. I'll make sure he's nice and warm in his bed on cold nights, and you dont have to worry about him being lonely, He has me now, I would never leave him." she says to you as you walk away. At that moment you just want to turn around and punch her and tell her that Draco would never go for her and that shes a big stupid bitch, but you don't, you cant. Your eyes start to tear up and you run out of the GreatHall crying. Instead of going down to the common room, you run out the Castle doors and out to the lake.

You sit down at the lakes edge and take off your shoes and socks and just sway your feet in the cool water. You try to hold back your tears, but you can't. By this time tomorrow you will be on your way to Australia, to live your new life. No more magic. No more flying. No more Hogwarts. No more late night with friends. And no more Draco. You start to cry as you look out across the lake, the sun had already set, but it was still light out. It was so pretty, you didn't want to leave all this behind. You sit with your feet and legs in the water just splashing around trying to figure out a way to not move. You didn't have much luck. After it got completely dark you decided to go in because if you got caught out any later you would be in deep trouble. When you get to the common room its filled with most of the Slytherin students. You don't feel like talking to anyone or having Pansy put you down more, so you go up to your Dorm. When you get to your dorm Pansy is in there with another girl named Bethany (who you share a room with) so you quickly shut the door and head back down the stairs with out them noticing you. You walk down to the common room and sigh. You didn't want to go up to your bed and you didn't want to be around all the noise, so you walk to the boys dorms and find Dracos room. You crack open the door and see that its empty, so you walk in closing the door behind you and curl up on his bed and fall asleep.

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up" you hear Draco say softly rubbing your cheek with his hand. You open your eyes and see Draco sitting next to you on his bed, the room was still empty. "I was worried about you, I looked all over for you and I couldnt find you, untill Crabbe told me he saw you come into here an hour after I started looking for, what a git" he says smiling. "Oh, Im sorry. I was going to go to my room but Pansy and Bethany were in there. And I didnt want to be around anyone" you say sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Draco kisses you. "Its okay, its nice to see you in my bed. Just to bad I wasnt in it with you" he says with a mischief smile. You laugh and playfully toss a pillow at him, he smiles more and scoots over next to you and leans against the headboard and wraps one arm around you pulling you into his chest. He rest his head on yours and starts to softly rub your arm. "Hey Chelsey" he whispers. "Yeah" you say trying to hold back tears. "I have an idea" he says and you sit up and look at him. "You what?" you say and look him in the eye. He smiles and kisses you then pulls back "I have an idea so you dont have to move" Your eyes get big, "YOu DO?" you ask "Yep, but we will have to work quickly when your parents get here tomorrow." "Oh my god Draco thank you so much!" you say hugging him, he hugs back. "I told you I wasnt going to let you go" he says then kisses you. You smile at him and just continue to hug him. You two curl up on his bed going over the plan and how your going to word everything to your parents. You don't tell Draco but you feel rather un easy about the plan but just decide you'll work it all out tomorrow. You ended up falling asleep in Dracos arms that night, with him kissing your neck.

The next morning you wake up and get dressed and meet Draco back in the common room. He grabs your hand and you two go and eat breakfast. You didnt have any classes on Friday and Draco excused himself from his first few classes so he could be with you, and talk to your parents. Harry, Hermione and Ron were going to leave early from Charms to say goodbye. At 11:55 you are waiting out in front of the Castle with Draco, Proffessor Dumbledore, Proffessor Snape, and Dracos mom Narcissa Malfoy. At exactly 12:00pm as the big clock tower strikes Your parents pull up in thier car. (Dumbledore had given them a portkey to have them show up at the TrainStation) Your parents get out of the car, say hello to everyone and gives you a hug. "I hope you have everything hun" Your dad says to you. "Um yes, but Dad, Mom..I don't want to move" you say looking down at them. "Hunny, we told you, we cant let you stay, we cant aford it." your mom says. "But I can" Mrs. Malfoy says stepping up next to them, you smile. "Hi, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Dracos mother. Draco talked to me last night and asked if I would pay for Chelsey here to stay at Hogwarts, he told me how fond of your Daughter he is, and how he would hate to lose her." she says softly but positive. "Oh no, we couldnt ask you to do that. No, she will move with us." your mom says flatly. "Mom, please" you say tearing up again. "I can't move. I don't want to move. I love it here." Your Father comes over and puts his arm around your shoulders. "Chels, Im sorry. But we can't ask Mrs.Malfoy here to pay for you to stay at school. Plus we cant send you back and forth on breaks." "Well, Mr. Borton, she could stay at my house on breaks" Draco says shyly. "Oh, I dont know about that" your father says. "We would love to have Miss Borton stay at Hogwarts with us. She has been a delight to have" says Dumbledore. "And Proffesor Snape here, who is head of the Slytherin house, has agreed to take a special watch over Chelsey so you know she will be safe. She will stay here or at the Malfoys during breaks, and during the summer we can send her to you." he says simply. Your parents turn to look at you. "Chelsey, are you sure you want to stay, and miss out on living in Australia, we wont see you for a whole year, and we ill have to find a way to pay back the Malfoys here. "Oh, no she doesn't. We have the money, its no problem at all. I would hate to see Draco here hurt from her leaving." Mrs Malfoy says. "Does Mr. Malfoy aprove?" your mother ask. "Yes he does." says Mrs. Malfoy. "Well, Chelsey are you sure you want to stay? We are going to miss you, and I really dont feel comfortable having the Malfoys pay for your school and to have Proffsor Snape become a gaurdian." Your father says with a 'I dont want you to do this' type sound in his voice. You look from him to your mother then to Draco, Draco was looking down at the ground. "This is your choice Chelsey" your mother says with disaproval. You can tell they both are expecting you to come with them and give up everything around you. You stand there for a minute in thought. Everything going through your mind. You want to cry, you want to just run to your bed and cry. You take a deep breath and say. "Mom, Dad. I want to stay. I know it is a lot to ask of the Malfoys, and Proffesor Snape. But I can't leave. I love..." You stop your self, you had almost said you loved Draco. You feel butterflies grow in your stomach and you shake your head of the thoughts that were going through your head. "I love it here. I cant move. Im sorry" you say and look down. You could feel Draco looking at you. His voice comes into your head 'Shes staying, oh my god shes staying, I thought she was going to go for sure, oh im so happy. I would of died if she said she was moving' You smile to yourself. "Are you sure?" you hear your father ask. You nodd your head, "yes Im sure" you say. "Okay then" he says and hugs you. Your mom hugs you too, they thank everyone and say goodbye one last time. They get into their car and drive off. You feel so releaved, but yet you want to cry. Dumbledore invites Mrs. Malfoy for tea and Snape said he had to get to class. They all go back into the Castle leaving you with Draco. Draco comes up to you and you turn and hug him and start to cry. He doesnt ask why your crying, he doesnt try to stop you. He just lets you. After a few minutes you look up at him. "Thank you SO much Draco, I couldn't leave. I would of died if I did. This is my life. This is everything to me. Your everything to me." you say blushing. Draco smiles down at you kisses your lips softly then says "Your more then everything to me." You smile and kiss him back, feeling the warm and love of his body agaisnt yours.


	13. Surprises

You wake up in the morning on Saturday to the sun shining through the window. You sit up and smile, You were happy. Not just because it was your Birthday and you were turning sweet sixteen, but because you weren't moving. You were staying at Hogwarts with your friends, with Draco. You notice Pansy and Bethany had already gotten up and left. Pansy probable wanted to get as far away from you as possible because you rubbed it in her face that you weren't moving. You look over on your bedside table and see a single red rose laying on it with a small note under it. You pick up the rose and read the note. --------------------Chelsey, I had to go do some last minute potion stuff again with Snape, he said I wasnt putting my 'All' into it. Hope you liked the rose, Happy Birthday Sweetie. See you later. Love Always-Draco ------------------- You get off the bed, dress and head for the common room. When you got there it was empty, but you expected it to be, being a Saturday. You go to the GreatHall but arnt that hungry so you go outside. You walk around in the warm sunshine, watching everyone swim around in the lake. It was probable going to be the last time everyone got a chance to before the cold weather came. It was already starting to get cooler outside but it was still warm enough to swim. You thought about joining everyone in the lake but didn't want to be around people. You were just enjoying time by yourself, thinking about the year ahead. You looked around trying to find Harry, Ron and Hermione, but none of them were around. You sit under a big oak tree near the lake for a few hours just watching time pass by. You know this is where you are suppost to be. Around 1:30 you start to get hungry so you head for the GreatHall for lunch. When you get to the GreatHall the doors are closed. 'Thats weird, I wonder why they are closed' you think to yourself. You push the doors open... "SURPRISE!" everyone inside yells. You step back in 'aww'. The GreatHall was decorated with banners saying 'Happy Birthday Chesley' there were presants on the table along with food. A lot of people were there. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape (who was now like your gaurdian) Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bethany (who you got along with unlike Pansy) Ginny Weasely (Rons little sister who you had become friends with too) Neville LongBottom, and of course Draco. "Happy Birthday" they all say together. "Oh my god thank you" you say as they all lead you over to the table. You sit around for an hour eating and messing around with everyone. The Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall leave and soon after Neville and Ginny left too. "Heres your present Chels, its from all of us, we all put money into it" Draco says handing you a long slender package (((btw im laughing so hard right now because it sounded like i just discribed a penis))) "From all of you?" you ask in confusion. "Yeah, uhh..we actually got along for about an hour so we could get it for you" Harry says. "Yeah, just open it!" Ron says excitedly. You rip off the paper, knowing what it is...except you didn't know exactly what it was. "OH MY GOD" you say breathlessly. "Its the WindChaser!" You say looking over the perfect broom. "What...how...who...huh..." you say..you have no idea what to say, you start to get small tears in your eyes. "Thank you so much you guys, you have no idea how much this means to me...flying is my life" you say and Hermione hugs you, "Your welcome. And that was why we got it for you." she says. "Okay enough of this lovey stuff...GO FLY IT!" Ron yells. And everyone laughs. You get up grab your new broom and head out the door.

Outside in the quidditch field you mount your broom rather nervously, and kick off from the ground. You go higher and higher into the air, you feel the breeze on your face. You smile and start to laugh. This is the best day of your life. You start to ride laps around the quidditch pitch. You look below at everyone and see Harry, Ron and Draco get on their brooms and kick off from the ground. Harry and Ron start to make laps around the field as well, only going the opposite way you are. Draco comes up next to you and flys with you. You look back down and see Hermione settling herself on the grass opening a book. You decide to test out your new broom and see how well it responds to quick sudden movements, You suddenly dive straight down for the ground, you start to laugh. You hear Draco say your name, wondering what it is you were doing. You get closer and closer to the ground and pull up just before you hit it. You fly low to the ground up to Hermione. "Arnt you going to fly with us?" you ask her. She looks up at you smiling, "No, im going to read, Im not much for flying. I would much rather sit here and read and watch you guys." "Are you sure?" you ask. "Yes, now go and do something other then fly around in circles, we didnt buy you that just so you can be all good and innocent" she laughs. "okay okay Im going" you say and dart back up to Draco. "How you doing sweetie?" He ask as you ride up next to him. "Im great, I feel so free and like everything is just...right" you say and blush a little. He smiles at you and speeds ahead. You laugh and catch up and pass him. After a while you start to play dodgeball with several different quaffles on the brooms. You and Ron gang up on Draco and Harry through out the game. You all played untill 7o'clock, It had started to get dark out. "See you later Chelsey, and Happy Bithday" Harry says giving you a hug. You all had walked up to the Castle doors, the Trio was going to get dinner and head to their common room. "Yeah night and happy birthday Chels" Hermione and Ron say, they turn and head into the Castle with Harry. You can see Draco smiling mischiefly out of the corner of your eye. You turn and look at him, "What?" you say and smile. "Oh nothing" he says laughing and starts to walk away. "Draco where are you going? It's getting dark...we are suppost to go inside now" you say staring after him. "Well then you can go in...im staying out" he says over his shoulder as he keeps walking. You look up at the castle doors then back to Draco, "ugh I know I shouldnt do this" you say as you start to run after him.

You follow him up to the lakes edge and sit down. He scoots close to you and wraps you in his arms and starts to kiss you, you kiss back with passion. He pulls back and stands up. "What are you doing?" you ask looking up at him. He smiles down at you with that same mischief smile and pulls off his shirt. Your jaw drops as you stare at his bare chest. His muscular arms and chest and his perfect 6 pack. "What?" he says looking back down at you. "Uhh...nothing" you say blushing and turn away. He laughs and tosses his shirt at you. You grab it and fling it back at him laughing also. You watch him with curiosity and excitement as he pulls off his shoes and socks then un button his pants and takes them off leaving him in just his boxers. He winks at you then jumps head first into the lake splashing water at you. "Draco, what are you doing?" you ask when he comes back up out of the water. "Swimming, whats it look like? Now are you going to join me or just sit there like a baby, baby" he says giving you a smile. You sit and think for a minute then start to take off your shoes and socks and stand up. "You know you want me so come and get me" he says swimming around in a small circle. You stick your tongue out at him and slowly start to bring your shirt up. "Take it off!" he yells at you laughing. You pull the rest of your shirt off and watch as he stares at you. You slide your pants off and watch his eyes as they wander up and down your body. "wow" you here him whisper and you smile, "Like whatcha see or something?" you ask. He nodds his head and holds out his arms for you to jump into. You shake your head and jump off to the left of him. "You want me? Come and get me" you tease and start to swim away from him. He laughs and chases after you. You splash him as he corners you against the bank of the lake. He splashes back and softly grabs your arm and pulls you into him. You playfully try to get away but stop after a second. "You are so beautiful" he whispers to your lips, you smile and he softly kisses your lips pulling you into him. You press your body against his feeling his hard abs on your stomach and wrap your arms around his neck. You feel his soft hands slide up and down your body, making your whole body shiver. You press your lips harder against his and he slides his tongue along your lips then softly into your mouth meeting yours. You tease with his tongue with yours and start to rub your body against him. He moves his hands from your back to your fronter waist and then up to your breast, you can feel his hands through your bra and get this sudden sensation, you thrust your lower body into his, and he starts to kiss you harder. His hands move down and you feel his fingers trace just under your bra wire, he moves his finges up more and softly moves them along your bare breast, he finds your nipples and starts to gently move his thumbs around them slightly squeezing your breast. You moan softly into his mouth and you can feel him smile as he kisses you. You slide your hands from around his neck to his chest and you start to feel around feeling his strong muscles. He moves his hands from your breast and slides them down to your stomach making you shiver again, he slides his hands to your waist and pulls you into him giving you one last passionite kiss then gently pulls back. He smiles down at you and you smile back looking up into those amazing eyes.


	14. To many thoughts

Wednesday morning you wake up with a splitting headach. "Ouch!" your say as you grab your head and start to rock back and forth in pain. "Chelsey are you okay?" Bethany asks sitting up in her bed. You glance over at her and nodd. "My head just hurts, I dont know why" you say. "Oh well you better skip breakfast and go straight to the hospital wing." You hear Pansy say to your left. You turn your head and look at her. She was already up and dressed sitting on the edge of her bed with a smug look on her face That way I can spend the morning with Draco all by myself Pansy's voice slips into your head. You give Pansy a mean smile "No, I'll be just fine" you say taking your hand off your head and standing up. You feel weak and your head starts to pound harder, but you force yourself to act okay. Ugh, she is so stubborn, she just knows that if I get to spend time alone with Draco that he will fall for me like he did last year and dump her Pansy's voice enters your head again. God, Pansy just needs to give up on the fact that she is never going to get Draco, she messed up to bad last year. Plus Chesley is so much more pretty and fun, and theres no way Draco is going to give her up Another voice enters your head, it was Bethany's. You smile at Bethany and turn to get dressed. You get down to the common room and meet Draco there. He gives you a long good morning kiss right in front of Pansy making her glare and stomp away. You laugh and except Dracos hand as he offers it to you to walk to breakfast. "OW!" you say stopping and letting go of Dracos hand and grabbing your head again, half way to the great hall. "Chelsey are you okay?" Draco ask, also stopping and turning to you. "Yeah, I just have a headach thats all" you say giving him a weak fake smile. "Are you sure?" he ask knowing you were lieing. "Yes" you lie again. Where did I leave my bookbag You hear Hermiones voice in your head. You shake your head trying to get rid of her voice. She looks pretty when shes frustrated, just tell her how you feel already Harry's voice pops into your head along with Hermiones still saying something about her bookbag. He can't just tell Potter and Borton that! Its foolish of him! It will only cause trouble! Snapes angry voice enters your mind too. You stand there for what seems like hours yet you know it is only seconds hearing a dozen peoples thoughts and voices in your head at the same time. Suddenly another hard sharp pain throbbs in your head making you fall to the floor in tears. "Chelsey!" Draco says kneeling down next to you. "Chelsey are you okay?" you hear Dracos worried voice, You feel his strong arms lift your head from your hands trying to make sure your okay. "Chelsey what happend? Whats wrong? I need you to answer me sweetie, please" He says, you can hear hes trying to swollow his tears. You open your eyes, seeing the blurry figure of his face through your tears, still hearing distant voices in your head, another pain hits your head making you tear up more, You close your eyes and hear Draco's scared voice fade. The last thing you remember is seeing Draco teary blue grey eyes and hearing his scared shaky voice.

_You stand in the edge part of the forest. You look up to the sky and see through the thick of the trees that it is still dark out but yet it is growing lighter and lighter as the seconds race by, early early morning is what comes to your mind. You see a tall figure walking several yards ahead of you heading out of the forest, and you almost automaticly follow. The figure seems very familar but you can't place why. As the strange figure walks out into the clearing of the Castle grounds it hits you instantly who it is. It was Draco. His blonde hair was completely messed up and his clothes torn. He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his arm then licks his lips. You try to run torward him but become over whelm with a force that is keeping you exactly where you are. You struggle to get lose from whatever is keeping you there, but you can't. You yell out his name but he acts as if he didnt hear you. At first you get mad at him for ignoring you, then you realize that he CAN'T hear or see you. So you stand and watch him in silents. He turns and looks back into the forest and smirks. You swear for a second you just saw that he had fangs but shake it from your mind. He turns back around and walks off to the castle._

You sit up in bed breathing heavily as if you just caught your breath after being under water for a long time. You look around and realize you arnt in your dorm. Your in a white room with beds lined up against the two walls of the long room. There was a door leading off to the side, you could make out a woman sitting at a desk through your blurry vision. You look around then look to your side and see Draco, his head in one arm resting on the bed, and his other hand on yours. His blonde hair was messed up as if he had been running his hand through it for hours. He was asleep. Pain hits your head again and you fall back onto your pillow, moving your hand out from under Draco's. You take a deep breath and try to rest on the pillow, Draco moves his head and sits up. "Chelsey, your awake!" He says smiling at you weakly. You nodd "where am I?...what..what happend?" you ask. Draco looks down at his lap then back up at you taking his hand, a tear falls from his eyes. "We were walking to breakfast and you just randomly grabbed your head, and you just stood there staring at the wall and then you fell to the floor and started crying in pain. You wouldnt answer me, and then you fainted. I didnt know what to do. I was so sacred" he says shyly. Your reach your hand out and touch his cheek. "Its okay Draco, Im okay" you say sweetly so touched that he was so worried about you. "Madam Promfrey said what caused you to pass out was something to do with Legimacy and Olccumacy, but she didn't say what exactly it was" he says softly. "Oh, well it doesn't matter. Im okay I think it was just a really bad headach. I didnt eat much last night and I didnt sleep. Umm so we better get to class then, im feeling much better." You lie trying to sit up but Draco stands up and gently pushes you back onto your pillow. "Chelsey, it's Friday night. You've been unconscious since Wednesday morning." He says sitting down on the bed. "WHAT?" you say egerly. "Its Friday night? What...no I couldnt possibly of been unconscious for three days!" you say. "I was so worried about you" he says softly. You look at him in the eye and notice the dark circles under them. "Baby have you slept at all?" you ask him sitting up and scooting into his arms. "Honestly..no. I havnt left your side. Everyone tired to make me leave but I wouldnt. Potter...I mean Harry, Hermione and Ron were here a lot too...but they didnt skip every class like I did" he says half laughing. You look up at him, "You skipped all your classes?" you ask glaring at him. He looks down at you and smiles, "Yeah, I did. They skipped a bunch too...they all took turns sitting with me. You know they arn't half bad...maybe I should of given them a chance years ago." he says. You just look at him for a minute then smile, "Yeah, maybe you should have... Draco?" you say softly. "Yeah?" he whispers in your ear. "I think I know what happend to me.." you say looking down. "You..you do?" he ask confusingly. "Yeah..." you scoot closer to him and rest your head on his chest taking a deep breath before you tell him about your powers and how you think the fact you cant control them and that they are advancing, the force of it all is what knocked you unconsciouse.

** Okiedokie... thats all I have for right now... Im working on Chapter 15 and I'll have it out soon so keep checking in. I hope you like what I have so far, please leave me reviews and Email me or Instant Message me to talk sometime. I would love to meet some writers and fans. **

**Email: AIM screen name: GoddessofUrHart9**

** Lots a Love- MwahAve**


	15. New Girl

The next day you were feeling better again. You would get small headaches from time to time when you would hear someones thoughts. At dinner time Draco walked you down to the GreatHall with his arm around your waist holding you up because you were still weak. Madam Promfrey had wanted to keep you in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend but you faught with her to let you go back to your dorm, but she made Draco promise to keep you in bed unless it was to go down to dinner, and then to help you every step there. You walk into the GreatHall and there seems to be a lot more gossiping going around then usual. Harry, Ron and Hermione wave from the Gryffindor table, you and Draco both wave back and walk over to an empty part of the Slytherin table and sit down. "I wonder why we havnt started eating yet" Draco says looking around the GreatHall as if to find an answer, "Dinner should of started fiffteen minutes ago.." You nodd your head to this and look around as well, "I dont know, thats weird" you say leaning your head on Dracos shoulder starting to get dizzy again. You sit there for a little while watching the excitement around you, feeling the warmth of Dracos strong body.

"Ahem, If I may please get a few moments of your time students." The noise in the GreatHall fades and everyone turns to look up at Dumbledore. "I am sorry for the delay of dinner, but I have some news to share with you all. To start off on some of the less good news. We have been Imformed that Lord Voldomort has been comunicating with some Muggles in secret." Dumbledore says sternly, causing shutters and gasp from most of the students and even some teachers. Dumbledore starts to speak again making everyone quiet down once more. "We are not sure what exactly he is planning, or how he is comunitcating with them. But we know he is, I am not telling you this for all of you to get worried. I am telling you because I think you have the right to know, and just so you will be prepared if worst comes to worst." There was another spur of whispers but they stopped almost ass fast as they started when he spoke again. "Again please don't get to worried, we have people looking into it. Now on better news I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Marlia Sentano." Dumbledore says smiling and poits his hand to the side door of the GreatHall near the HeadStaff table. Everyones head turns at once in that direction. Out of the door steps a gorgouse, tall, black haired girl. She walks up and stands infront of Dumbledore and smiles. Her long shiny black hair fell to about her waist, she was wearing hip hugger jeans that flared out at the bottem, and a deep green shirt. You couldnt tell the color of her eyes, but you were pretty sure they were a hazel blue. "Students, this is Marlia Sentano. She just moved to London with her family, from Spain. I hope you all treat her with respect, as im sure she will you. Now Miss Sentano, if you would..." Dumbledore waves his hand in the air and there aprears in front of the new girl a stool with the same old Wizard hat that sorted you into Slytherin. "..please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." The girl nods and gracfully removes the hat and sits on the stool, she doesnt seem nervous at all, she places the hat on her head and sits there awaiting its answer. "Well now, you sure are an interesting one... hmm...Ah ok... right... SLYTHERIN!" the hat yells out. And Everyone at the your table cheers. She hops up from the stool and places the hat back and walks over to the table. She looks all around the table and walks over to where you and Draco are sitting. "Mind if I sit here?" she ask across the table from you and Draco. "No, have a seat." you say smiling. "Thanks. Im Marlia." she says sitting down and you swore she just winked at Draco. Draco obviously noticed it too, "Im Draco and this is my wonderful girlfriend Chelsey." he says and kisses your cheek. The smile from Marlia's face falls a little. "Oh, so how long have you been dating?" she asking helping herself to a roll that apeard on to the table at last. "For awhile now" you say sweetly. "How cute. You two make a good couple." she says taking a small bite of her food. "Well Chelsey is the cute one" Draco says smiling. "Oh well you arnt to bad yourself there" Marlia says with an evil smirk. Draco just laughs. You watch her as she eats her food. She was very swift and did everything so ellegantly. She was also very pretty. Her hair fell around her oval face perfectly, and her teeth were as white as can be and perfectly straight. You kept seeing a bunch of guys turn and look at her, making you feel a little jealous. Marlia started talking about all her old boyfriends and how she has been to so many places because her parents dont like staying in one place for to long. You and Draco nodd and talk back and ask her questions about where shes lived and where she has licked the best. This school is so lame, and the people... jeesh.. can they be any more almost perfect? Oh well.. at least they have some pretty cute guys that I can mess with while im here Marlias voice slips into your head. You look up at her from your plate and see that she is eyeing Draco. You almost tell her to keep your hands off of Draco, but you realize you are probable over reacting and that you have only known the girl for twenty mintues, plus you didnt think you had the strength to get all mean and protective. You sit quietly with Draco and Marlia finishing your dinner then head back to your dorms remembering what Dumbledore had said about Voldomort talking to the muggles and that new girl, Marlia. There was something about her that gave you bad vibes, and you were going to trust your instincts with them.


	16. Acting Weird

Part 16-Acting weird

"Ughh! That...that...errrrrr!" Hermione grunts as she stomps over to you under the big oak tree near the lake. It was late November, and the air was cool and crisp. Everything was closing up for the cold harsh winter ahead. "Hermione? Whats wrong?" You ask as she sits down. "Marlia! She's.. she's... just... I hate her!" She says almost on the verge of tears. "What? What did she do?" you ask scooting closer to her and comforting her. "She's a show off! And .. and.. a HUGE BITCH!" Hermione says starting to cry. "Hermione, what did she do?" you ask surprised that Hermione just called someone a bitch, it wasnt like Hermione to swear or say such things. "She told me that I was nothing but an ugly snobby bookworm, bushy haired and big teethed geek, and that I had no chance with... with... Harry. She said that Harry nor any other guy in thier right mind would EVER fall for someone like me, and that she's planning on getting Harry to ask her out." Hermione crys. You wrap your arm around her and wipe her tears away. "Hermione, listen to me. Marlia is just jealous of you. You are very pretty, and shes just jealous that you are so close to Harry. And trust me, Harry wouldnt go out with her, he likes you to much." you say gently. "You.. you really think so?" she ask sniffling. "Yeah, I do" you say and Hermione smiles. "Thanks Chelsey. You really are a great friend. Where's Draco? You two always hang out on Friday afternoons." she says looking around as if to find the answer. You look around too although your not really sure why, "He left me a note on my bedside table that he had some important stuff to take care of with Snape, he didnt say wether or not it was potion stuff. I think it might be." you say sadly. "Chelsey whats going on? Are you and Draco okay?" Hermione ask obviously noticing your tone of voice. You nodd your head, "Yeah... I just.. I dont know. He's been acting really weird torwards me since Wednesday. When I ran up to him and gave him a hug and kiss in the main hall before dinner Wednesday, he didnt kiss me back and said he had to skip dinner. And then he ignored me ALL day Thursday, he woke up and went off to breakfast with out me and I didnt see him the whole day untill Eleven o'clock that night and it was for literaly two seconds because he walked right past me and went up to his room. I tryed to go up and see him but Crabbe wouldnt let me up the stairs. And today all I had was that note." you say sighing feeling your eyes fill with tears just as Hermiones had. You sit there in silents for a few moments, "Maybe hes just stressed with finals and all before Winter break." Hermione says kindly. "Maybe" you reply. "Why dont you ask him why hes ignoring you when you see him next?" She ask. You think for a second, "Yeah, I think I will.. I just hope.. he isnt.. seeing some other girl..." you say swollowing your tears. "Chelsey thats nonsense. Ive seen the way he looks at you. He has soo fallen for you.. and he's fallen in deep." Hermione says giggling a little. You smile and start to giggle too. Hermione stands up and grabs your hand pulling you up also and leading you off to the greathall for dinner.

After a lonely dinner which Draco (nor Snape) attended, you get up and head out of the GreatHall. It was almost empty, everyone had already piled out and headed off to the common rooms, accept for the real late commers to dinner. You step out the doors and stand against the wall watching all the remaining students leave. All the teachers and students went off to bed and it got really quiet. There was only the faint sound of Peeves, a pesty ghost that lives in the castle, somewhere down the hall singing some gross and discusting song. His singing faded and now the Castle was completely quiet, you sit there for sometime alone in the darkness, when you hear footsteps comming up the hall from where the kitchen is. You realize how late it must be and if it was a teacher how much trouble you would be in. You scoot as close as you can to the corner of the wall hoping that whoever it is will just pass by you. The footsteps come closer and then suddenly stop. There was a moment of silents and then someone spoke. "Who's there?" said a strange but familar tired voice. "Draco?" you say outloud not meaning to. "Chelsey?" he ask. "Chelsey where are you?" You stand up and take a few steps forward into the dark. "Draco, I cant see." you say softly. "Hang on" Draco says. You hear him shuffle around in his robes and light his wand. His face apears a the start of the main hall as his wand lights up. He walks up to you slowly, as he gets closer you notice that his clothes are somewhat dirty and torn, that he had somewhat of a weird limp, and had red stains on the sleeve and front of his shirt. "Draco, what... what happend? Are you alright?" You say weakly as he stops in front of you. "Yeah, Im fine.. I was just doing some extra credit stuff with Snape. Thats all." he says smiling down at you. "Are you bleeding?" you ask looking at his stained shirt. "Oh, uhh... err... I was practicing some spells on this weird animal that Snape had me practiced on, and I accidently screwed it up and ended up blowing the whole thing up.. It was rather gross." he says nervously. "Why are you limping?" you ask sternly, "I met up with Peeves and he thought it would be funny if he tripped me. Thats all. Im alright, I just need a shower and some sleep." he says. You look up at him, you notice his eyes are more grey then usual. He smiles and kisses you on the forehead. "Im sorry I havnt been around much the past few days, but I promise I'll make it up to you over winter break." You smile and rest your head on his chest. He smelt of sweat and outside, but you didnt care. He wrapped his arm around your waist and lead you back to the Slytherin common room and up to your dorm and tucked you into bed giving you one last goodnight kiss.


	17. Promise for Christmas

"Bye guys. I wish I could spend Christmas with you three." You say as you hug Harry, Hermione and Ron goodbye before they left for Christmas break. "Chelsey, your going to spend Christmas in the Malfoy Manor with Draco, I hardly believe you want to spend it at the Burrow with us." Ron says laughing. "Okay okay, Im really excited about going to Dracos place with him. But I do wish I could be with you all for Christmas." You say. "We'll spend the last week of Winter break together. It will all work out. Anyway we have to get going now, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to be here to pick us up at the front of the Castle any minute now. Merry Christmas Chelsey!" Hermione says giving you one last hug. "Yeah Merry Christmas Chels!" Harry and Ron say together as they grab their trunks and head down the hall. "Merry Christmas!" You yell after them. You smile then turn around and head to find Draco.

"Read to go sexy?" Draco says with a smile as you walk up to him in the Slytherin common room. He was sitting on the couch with both of yours trunks at his feet. "Yep, sure am." You say with a wide smile back. "Well then we are ready to go, just run up to the owlery and get Storm and we can go." He says getting up off the couch. "Oh Storm is on a trip to my parents giving them their Christmas Present." You say grabbing ahold of your trunk. "Okay, then lets go." He says taking his trunk as well and leading you out of the room. "How are we getting to your house?" You ask Draco as you stop in the Main Hallway of the Castle. "A portkey, Dumbledore has one ready for us outside and is waiting for us." He says picking up his trunk again and walking out the Front doors. "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Borton, All ready to go I see?" Dumbledore says as you and Draco walk up to him outside. You nodd your head. "Yes sir." Draco says sternly, "Are we still going by a portkey?" Dumbledore smiles down at you and Draco, "You mostly certainly are. Here It's all ready for you. No no leave your trunks, I'll send them along." He says. You and Draco set your trunks down and extend your hand out over a tea kettle that Dumbledore had. "I take it you've used one before Miss Borton?" He ask. "Yes sir, I have." you reply. "Okay then. This will take you right outside the front of your house Draco. Now behave yourselves and have a wonderful Christmas the two of you. And if you need anything Chelsey, or if you wish to come back before your break is up, feel free to contact me. Proffessor Snape said he would be delighted to have you at his place if you dont ...err... get along at the Malfoys, same with you Draco, if certian ... things ... come up contact me right away. You understand what I mean by that don't you Draco?" Dumbledore asks kindly looking from you then to Draco with a stern caring look. "Yes sir, I do" Draco says sadly. You were confused, why wouldnt you get along at the Malfoys manner and what 'things' was he talking about, but felt it wasnt your palce to ask.

"Right then, Merry Christmas you two." Dumbledore says. "Merry Christmas Sir" You and Draco reply. "1...2...3" you hear Dumbledores voice say. You emediatly place your hand on the tea kettle, you can feel Dracos hand on it as well. Your head starts to spin and you feel that familar tug behind your navel. You feel like your spinning. Then it stops. You stand there for a second, then open your eyes. You were infront of a huge house. There was a big fancy wooden sign in front of it that said 'Malfoy Mannor'. "What do you think?" Draco turns to you and ask. "Its Amazing." you say in aww. "Yeah, It is home. But for some reason I dont ever miss it. No matter how long Im away, I never once think about being back here, odd huh?" Draco says as he takes your hand and leads you up the front steps.

"Mum, Im home!" Draco yells once inside the house, "Mum!" he shouts again, "Guess she isnt home". The inside looked bigger then the outside, the front doors had lead you into a beautiful Parlor with marble floors, and ceilings 30 feet tall. To the left of you there were gorgouse oak doors leading into a huge living room, to the left more oak doors leading into the Kitchen, and in front of you a tall staircase leading up, with two long hallways on either side of the stairs. "Well, thats the kitchen and thats the living room. The hall to the left are 3 guest rooms, 2 bathrooms and a den. And the hall to your right, another bathroom, a sitting room, a few of the servents bedrooms, the door to downstairs, a walk-in closet, my mothers sewing room, although im not really sure why we have it because she doesnt even know how to sew. Anyway, there are a few other doors down both of them but I cant really remember what they are. At the end of each hall there are doors leading to our backyard and garden." Draco says blushing from realizing what a big house he has and that he probable sounds like a snob, "Sorry, Im not trying to brag." "Its okay, Im so excited to be here. Your house is just so beautiful." You say smiling. Draco smiles back and kisses your cheek. "Now for the upstairs," Draco takes your hand again and leads you upstairs. Upstairs was a big open hallway wrapping all the way around in a circle with doors everywhere. "Okay, Thats my Mothers room, thats my Fathers room, thats their bedroom, and then that one is my Fathers office, That one is my Mothers office, That one, that one, that one, and that one are bathrooms, thats a den, thats a closet, thats a file room, thats the room we have for all of our owles, they are able to fly in and out because theres this huge window thats always open. Those are more extra bedrooms, And im not sure what those other doors are" He says pointing to each door that he named. "Wow, your house is HUGE!" you say. Draco smiles down at you and laughs. "Yeah it is. Want to see my room?" he ask. "Of course" you say. Draco leads you to a door inbetween what you were pretty sure you remeber from all his random pointing was a guest room and bathroom. He opens the door and it leads to a set of stairs. "Up here is my room, Ladies first" he says laughing. You walk up the stairs which leads you into Dracos big bedroom. The carpet was a navy blue and the walls were a dark navyblue with stars and the moon on them. It looked just like the real nights sky. "The walls are enchanted, so sometimes if your lucky you can see comets and shooting stars" he whispers into your ear. You giggle and turn and give him a passonite kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked a little taken aback. "For letting me come home with you and spend Christmas here." you say blushing a little. He hugs you, "You dont have to thank me, I want you with me always." he says and kisses you. "You have a very big bed" you say giggling again. "Yeah, I like it... but it gets sort of lonely... having all that room and so many pillows and no one to cuddle with..." he says trying to sound sad but gives it away with a mischief smile on his face. "Oh is that so? How does it get lonely? A guy like you must have 10 different very pretty girlfriends, who take turns staying the night with you to keep you company." You say. Draco puts his hands on your waste and pulls you into him, "Actually, I only have one girlfriend. But this girlfriend is very special to me, and shes more beautiful then those 'very pretty 10 girls' put together and I wouldnt trade her anything in the world. And shes staying with me tonight." "Oh, well then I guess I better leave..." you say starting to turn around. Draco laughs and pulls you back and starts to tickle you, "No you cant leave, because you are that girl."

Four days pass, and they were the best days of your life. You had so much fun with Draco at his house. He took you walking through the woods, and you went swimming in the in-door pool they in the basement, His parents were hardly ever around and you never saw any of the servents or house elves so you two were completly alone most of the time and couldnt get into trouble with anything. It was Christmas morning and you had fallen asleep on Dracos bed snuggled up to his chest even tho you had your own bedroom leading off from his and the bathroom, you had slept in Draco's bed with him since the first night that you had been there. "Chelsey wake up" Draco says softly in your ear. You rub and open your eyes, "But I dont wanna" you playfullly whine. "But its Christmas" he says giving you a soft kiss on the lips. "PRESENTS!" You say like a little kid and jump up off his bed, he laughs at you, "Yeah yeah, common you four year old, lets go open presesnts" he says still laughing and leads you down to the livingroom where you open up presents with Draco and his Parents.

Later that night you were sitting on Dracos bed with his arm around your waste. "Chelsey, I ... I have one more present for you." He says nervously. "But you've already gotten me so much, the shirt, the book, that golden pen case..." you say but Draco cuts you off giving you a soft kiss. "Yes, but this one is special.." He takes out a little velvet black box from his pocket. "Chelsey, You have no idea how much you mean to me. You are Everything to me" he says softly. He leans in and preses his soft lips against yours, you press back. He gently pulls away, "Chelsey,I...I love you" he whispers to your lips. "Maybe you dont feel the same way and dont want to hear this... but... its the truth. I have never felt this way about anyone before, theres just something about you. Everything about you gives me this strange but wonderful feeling. How you laugh, how you smile, the way you kiss me, that tingly feeling I get when you touch me, the way your eyes wonder, the way you look up at me and give me this look, and it tells me that everything is perfect. That your right, that we are ment to be. You and me ... just feels ... Perfect. And I dont ever want to lose you. I've fallen deeply in love with you. And always will be." he says looking you straight in the eyes, with no fear or fright or hint of regret. "You...you...you love me?" You manage to say with a gentle smile. "Yeah, I do. And, I want you to have this... its a Promise ring." Draco says as he opens the little black velvet box. Inside was a silverband ring with a bright blue stone in the middle, it reminded you of Dracos eyes, and around the band were small diamonds. Draco takes the ring out and softly takes your left hand in his. "Will you be mine forever?" he gently whispers. You nodd your head, "Yes Draco, I will." you say with smile. Draco smiles back and slides the ring on your ring finger. There was something different about his smile, it was ... real.


	18. Love is in the Air

It was Monday evening, in early spring. It was Sunny outside and warm. Everything was starting to bloom again. You had just finished your last class of the day, Care Of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was giving you your first lesson on Kuppids. They were small pink animals, that sort of looked like a rabit, only they walked on their hind legs and hand long bushy tails. They were the creatures of love. Their scent was the most sweetest smell you could ever imagine. It would just melt all your bad thoughts and memories away and just give you this longing sensation. They were peacful creatures, and they produce a wet kind of texture on their furr 1 week a year that is used in the most difficult love potion there is (which you were learning in Potions) Harry, Hermione, Draco and yourself had decided to stay after class to put the Kuppids back in their fenced in area and play with them. Ron and a girl from Hufflepuff ended up taking in a little to much of their scent and went googling after each other.

'Chelsey?' Hermione ask you as she sets another Kuppid in the pen. "Yea?" you say looking up at her from the Kuppid you were playing with on the ground. "Oh..er...Nevermind." She says softly and turns away. "Hermione, I know what you want to ask me." you say laughing. Hermione turns back at you and gives you a confused but relieved look. "Your going to ask what you should say or do with Harry, since Ron isnt around for once, not in a bad way." You say smiling. Hermione smiles and walks over and sits down next to you on the soft grass. "Heard my thoughts again, didnt you?" she ask. "Yea, I did." you say. "And dont worry about hurting Ron and feeling bad that you want some time with just Harry, If things dont work out with him and the Hufflepuff girl, I know a girl in Ravenclaw who thinks hes cute. He wont be lonely." you laugh. "Haha, okay. You know you have been having your powers a lot lately." she says reaching out and letting the kuppid lick her finger. "Yea, ive been able to control them some too.. but anyway back to you and Harry. Just go over there and be yourself... he likes you, but he doesnt think you like him back since you two are just friends. He really likes you. He'll make a move I think, I heard his thoughts the other day at breakfast and he was telling himself something about next time hes alone with you or something... I cant remember.. I was making out with Draco when I heard them... big mood killer... Anyway... so yea.. just go talk to him" you say giving her a playfull slap on the arm. "Okay okay.. no need to abuse me" she says laughing again standing up and staring at Harry. "You know.. sometimes I just want to jump on him" she says giggly. "And of course by jump you mean.. rape?" You ask laughing. "Duh!" she says and starts to walk over to the other side of the pen where Draco and Harry were throwing apple pieces into the air and watching the pink animals jump up and catch them. "Draco, Chelsey wants to talk to you." You hear Hermione say in a soft but steady voice. "Okay," Draco says, eyeing Harry and Hermione, getting the drift of what was going on. Draco turns and starts to walk torwards you with a smile. The sunlight was hitting his face just right and making his light blonde hair look completely white. He was still in his school uniform, but he had taken his robes off, loosened his tie so it was just hardly hanging there, untucked his shirt, and unbutton the 3 top buttons of his shirt to reveal his strong chest. 'Damn' you think to yourself, 'what a hunk' you laugh at your own thoughts. "You know.." Draco says sitting down next to you and kisses your cheek. "I could see up your skirt the whole time I was talking torwards you." he says with a playfull smile. "Ohh really. That would explain the big grin you had on your face." you say playfully slapping him. "It sure would... blue.. right?" he says leaning in to kiss you. "Yea...mayybe" you say giggling and lean into him as well having his lips meet yours. You sit there for a few minutes with your tongue in his mouth, teasing him. You stop and pull away when you hear Hermione giggling, you forgot all about her and Harry. Harry had his arm around Hermiones waist and his other hand holding Hermiones showing her how to throw the apple up just right for the kuppids to catch. "Aww.. Draco look." You say turning to look at Draco. "Draco!" you say and slapp his head. He was pulling up your skirt with out even realizing it. "Whaat.. I just wanted to see what KIND they were..." he says innocently. "Yeah yeah" you giggle. "Damn looks like they are working out pretty well." Draco says nodding torwards them. You turn you head to see Hermione pressed against Harry with her arms around his neck and his at her waist. They were kissing.


	19. Discovering Secrets

"It's really weird being around Harry and Hermione now that they are together." Ron says sadly resting his head on the long table. You were sitting with Ron at the Gryffindor table one night about a week later from when Harry and Hermione hooked up. Dinner had just ended and the Great Hall was almost completely empty accept the few teachers and students left finishing up. "Oh come on Ron, it can't be that bad." you say kindly. "Yeah it is. It's like im no longer welcomed around, and its just weird because they kiss in front of me, and I just feel like im bothering them.." he says looking up at you. "Look, I've talked to both Harry and Hermione. They want you around, your still thier best friend, and they dont want you to be upset or uncomfortable with it. Anyway you need to have someone too, for when they do want their own time." you say laughing a little. "Yea, like who? No one likes me." Ron says dully. "Oh please Ronald" you laugh realizing you sounded just like Hermione, "What about that Hufflepuff girl? I saw you studying in the library with her the day before last." Ron gets a little red in the face at the mention of the 'hufflepuff girl'. "Yea... well she wanted help with her History paper, and she asked me for help." he says still blushing. "Wait... she asked YOU for help with HOMEWORK?" you ask laughing again. "Yea, I dont get it either... but it wasnt that hard. I just brought some of Hermiones notes and helped her find and look up stuff in books. Thats all." he says looking around nervously. "Uh huh.. so why dont you ask her out?" you ask with a mischief smile. "Because err...well...uhh...err... Allie doesnt like me...plus ... umm.. I dont like her.. so er...yea" his cheeks turn bright red. You roll your eyes, "Ron, it is so obvious you like her, so.. ask her out. Whats the worst that could happen? She say 'no'? So what... ask Allie out... you like her.. I Can tell.. so do it" you say to him sweetly. "Well...maybe I will. Do you..." you hear Ron talking.. but it all starts to fade away. All of a sudden a sharp throbbing pain comes to your head and everything blacks out just as it had before...

_It is dark. You feel as if you are falling. A deep pain is rushing through your body, your shaking and you feel cold. You hear distant voices, a picture starts to appear in your mind. There is a tall figure, standing in front of another figure. The taller one is yelling. You cant make out the words, but you know they arnt kind. The picture starts to fade, and everything blacks out again. Now you see a figure running through the woods, dodging trees and stumps, his face has a frighten expression. You couldn't tell who it was, but you were sure it was a young man, you get another sensation of familarness. But for some reason can't place who it is, just as before. Again the picture fades from your mind, and leaves you in darkness. Another picture appears but this time it only stays a few moments, then it quickly flashes to another, then another and continues to jump from picture to picture. They were pictures of the same figure, him getting yelled at, him standing with a female laughing, a dark figure in a corner of a room, Dumbledore talking to three people, Places at Hogwarts, something biting the neck of a small creature. The pictures, and images started moving so fast you couldnt even tell what they were of anymore, and yet they continued to get clearer and clearer as they went along. Almost as if it were a slide show of something that had happend. Suddenly it stops, and you are once again left in nothing but darkness. Then an image appears once again. It is raining sotfly, and it is dark out. There is a curled up body laying on the ground with nothing or no one around. It was Draco. He was shaking, and there were tears falling from his eyes. On his neck you see fang marks, where fresh blood was dripping from them... At first you think its just a nightmare, but you realize it isn't just a dream. It was real, it was happening.. or it had already happend. You were scared to death. Where was Draco? What happend to Draco? Was he okay? What was going on!_

"Chelsey... Chelsey" someone says as you feel yourself getting lifted from the hard floor. You open your eyes. "Chelsey! Are you okay, what happend?" Ron says as he sets you down on the table. You were still in the GreatHall but it was now completely empty aside from you and Ron. You grab your head trying to get the pain to stop. "I.. I dont know... I think its just my ppow...WAIT... Wheres Draco? Is he okay..I need to find him! Wheres Draco! Im fine.. we need to find Draco!" You yell with your eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Chelsey you just randomly fainted... you were talking and fine and just all of a sudden you were out cold... it was only for like a minute, but randomly passing out isnt normal and it isnt nothing. Its just like what happend last time... only you were twitching... and screaming, and then you just stopped and woke up. Im taking you to the hospital wing. You arn't fine." He says wrapping his arm around you trying to help you up. "No Ron, I'm fine. I need to find to Draco, he's in trouble, where is he!" you demand pushing him away from you. "Chelsey, Draco is fine. He told you he was going up to the owlery and that he would meet you back in the common room when you got done talking to me. Don't you remember? Chelsey, come on your sick. Somethings wrong... you need to get to the hospital wing." Ron says so scared that hes starting to shake with fright. "No! Im not going to the hospital wing! Not untill I find Draco! He's hurt, somethings wrong!" You say getting up and darting out of the GreatHall with Ron chasing after you.

"Chelsey!" Ron yells as you stop in front of the Slytherin common room. You ignore him and say the password then walk into the common room, it was empty. "He isnt here!" You fall to the floor crying. Ron comes up besides you, "Chelsey... he is probable on his way back from the owlery.." Ron says putting him arm around your shoulder. "No Im not, Im right here" You hear Dracos voice behind you. "Chelsey what happend?" he ask rushing up to you and taking you in his arms. You grab onto his body and burry your face in his chest crying. "I..passed out..and I... I saw a vision or something of you.. and you were hurt.. you were all alone in a dark ally and there was no one around.. and and..." you stop as you sob into his chest. Draco just wraps his arms around you tighter and kisses your head. "Its okay... im okay.. im here..." he says sotfly, "Draco, she needs to go the hospital wing, she was shaking and screaming." Ron says rubbing your arm. "Okay, I'll take her. Do me a favor please, Go tell Dumbledore I need to speak to him and that its ergent, and to have him meet me in the Hospital wing." Draco tells Ron kindly but sternly. "Alright" Ron replys, gets up and walks off to do what Draco had asked. "Come on Chels," Draco says as he stands up and pulls you up into his arms and carrys you. "Draco, I dont need to go to the hospital wing" you say trying to get him to put you down. "I dont care, your going anyway. Im worried." he says sternly and heads off to the hospital wing.

Draco sets you down outside the hospital wing doors and knocks lightly but still has his arm around you. "Draco.." you say but Draco cuts in, "I dont care if you think nothing is wrongChelsey. Im worried about you." "I know, I was just going to say Thank you for caring so much about me... and... I love you" you say softly, blushing. Draco smiles and gently leans down and kisses you on the lips. "Caring about you comes with loving you. And I've fallen deeply in love with you Chelsey." He says blushing now himself, but looking at you directly in the eyes.

"Ahem...What may be the problem Mr. Malfoy?" You and Draco both jump at the sound of Madam Promfreys voice. She had come and opend the door with out either of you realizing it. "Err.. Sorry Madam. Um Chelsey passed out for about a minute at dinner randomly. And when she woke up she said she saw a vision of something that happend to me." Draco says sterntly leading you to a near by bed. "Ah.. I see. And would this vision have anything to do with your.. shall we say.. situation?" Madam Promfrey ask as she helps you lay down and feels your forehead. "Yes m'am." Draco says sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "Draco.. what..." you start to ask. "Ms. Borton, you will have time to talk to Mr. Malfoy in a minute. Right now I need to know a few things. This situation seems awfully familar to the one you had not too long ago. Tell me the truth." she says kindly. You sigh and tell her everything about your powers. "I see.." she says confused like when you finished telling her. "Alright then. Chelsey I would like you to stay the night in the wing tomorrow morning I want to do a few test on you.. oh no dont worry love, it isnt anything serious. If you would like to stay with her Draco, you may take the bed next to hers." she says. "Thank you Madam." Draco says. "Most Welcome, ahh Albus. What are you doing here?" Promfrey turns and says to Dumbledore who just walked in with Ron trailing along behind him. "Mr. Malfoy sent Mr. Weasley here to give me the message of meeting him here in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore says looking from one person to another. "Oh yes yes of course, well if I am not any further of help, I shall return to bed. Goodnight. And Miss Borton I will be waking you up for your test early, so do try and get some sleep dear." she says nodding then turns and head to her own room the the left side of the hall. "Mr. Weasley, your work is done. You may go back to your dorm now, and tell Miss Granger and Mr. Potter that Chelsey will be fine and I will inform her teachers that she will not be attending classes tomorrow." Dumbledore says looking down at Ron. "Yes Professor. Im glad your all right Chelsey. Goodnight." Ron says and turns and walks out down the hall.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. What is it that you have wanted from me?" "Well Professor, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to tell Chelsey the truth. I know this sounds strange but... I love her. And im tired of lieing to her. She has a right to know, and I cant take thinking about what shes going to say and do when she finds out. I want to tell her." Draco says shortly. "Then tell her. You are old enough to make your own choices. And you have just prooved your maturity to me, to handle this situation on your own. Is that all you were wanting?" Dumbledore says looking at Draco with a kind smile. "Thank you sir. And that was all I wanted." Draco replys. "Alright then, you have a lot of explaining to do so I shall leave you at it. Goodnight." Dumbledore says and walks out down the hall as well.

Draco looks around the big long room for a few moments. You search along it as well. All the beds were empty. "Draco... what's going on?" you ask with a shakey voice. Draco sighs and sits down on the bed next to you. "Chelsey, what im about to tell you ... you ... you have to promise to not freak out... okay?" He says sadly. "Draco, I love you. Im not going to freak out. I want to know whats going on." You say looking him in the eyes with concern. "Okay, I dont know how to say this to you.. but... well... err... You know that potion that I take every night?" he ask. You nodd your head, "The one to help you sleep or something?". "Yea.. well.. it isnt to help me sleep or anything. I take it.. because... because... I'm a vampire." he says with his voice cracking. "Thats funny Draco.. now really.. what is going on?" you ask slightly laughing. "Chelsey, Im being serious. Im a vampire. Thats what happend this past summer... I ... I became a vampire..." he says turning his head away. "Your... your a vampire?... What... how... when...?" you studder in confusment, "Draco, please.. talk to me" you say with tears filling in your eyes. Draco turns back to you with teary eyes as well and takes a deep breath. "Last summer, I went all rebel. I wouldnt listen to my parents.. I was always doing something bad and wrong...just to be cool. Well.. after awhile my father got really upset... because that wasnt how a follower of voldomort was supost to behave... I was supost to listen to orders.. and obey them and my elders. My parents...well.. My Father is a deatheater... everyone knows that.. but no one can do anything about it because there isn't any proof and well all the dementors are on Voldomorts side, anyway. My father beat me and kept me locked up in my room. Well me being my stupid dont follow rules bad boy self... I snuck out one night and met this new girl... well we became friends.. well thats what i thought.. i never got into anything with her. We would just go hangout and trash stuff, We were really close.. like brother and sister for a long time. Well one night, it was raining and she said she new of a place where we could go and have some fun and it was inside so we wouldnt have to stay out in the rain. She lead me to a really long back ally... and it was a dead end. I asked her where it was we were supost to be going... and she just laughed and made fun of me. Her exact words were 'Have you not figured it out yet? Your not as smart as I thought you were...I thought I was going to have some trouble with you...guess not..' and then she opend her mouth and mad a hissing type sound...Then she jumped into the air and spread her wings.. and she dissapeard... I started running out of the ally but she landed behind me... and grabbed me by my shirt.. and brought her fangs to my neck... and she bit me.. but as soon as she bit me.. I kicked her and started screaming for help. No one came... and she kocked me to the ground... I had hit my head.. and she came down to bite me again... but I pulled out my wand and hexed her.. she flew away... and I never saw her again." He says with tears falling down his face. You gently wipe his tears with your hand. "She befriended me...she got me close to her... so she could kill me, drink my blood and kill me. She chose me because I'm a pureblood wizard.. it had something to do with that.. because she use to hint at me being pureblood and special.. I dont know. Anyway, there are only two ways to become a vampire. Either It is in your blood, your family and are born a vampire. Or one bites you, but doesnt take any blood from your body. Thats what happend. She bit me, but never got a chance to drink any of my blood...If she had taken one little drop of my blood into her mouth.. I would of been fine.. I wouldnt be this way... but she didnt...I had to go and hit her right when I did..." Draco says starting to cry hard now. "Draco, it isnt your fault.." you say trying to calm him down. "No Chelsey, it is my fault.. I was sneaking out every night to hang out with her.. I knew there was something different about her... i got bad vibes.. but I pushed it away.. because I was an idiot. After that.. I told my parents.. they got even more upset... my dad would hit me harder.. and harder... each time. I hated my life.. so one night.. I tried to kill myself... I slit myself at the neck with a knife... it didnt do anything... I cut my neck open.. to the point where my neck should of been hanging ... it just healed... I felt the pain... but I didnt die.. It healed.. all on its own in a matter of minutes. So I continued to try to kill myself.. each time.. it never worked.. but I was addicted to the pain..." he says still crying. You scoot closer to him and give him a long hug, then lean yourself against him and hold his hand. "My parents wanted to just send me off to be a deatheater... and do everyones dirty work... they would of been rid of me, and gotten a lot of money for me. But I threatend them.. and told them that if they did that, I would kill them both. Or worse.. make them Immortal just as I was. My douchbag of a father was actually keen to the idea of being Immortal, but I told him I would just kill him. So they didnt, but they insisted that I went back to school... what for, I have no idea... but I said the hell with fighting them and went. So they aranged things with Dumbledore and all the teachers. I take that potion everynight, to help me control the erge for human blood, basicaly just to calm me.. its mostly rat blood with a few different spells in it, to make it so i can be out in the sun and daylight and a few other things... I can change at will though..." He says and tilts his head to the side. On his neck you can see the scar from where the fangs pierced him. Then he opens his mouth and you see his normal teeth grow sharp and pointed. He closes his mouth and they go back to normal again. "I hate it.. I hate it so much... I cant die... No one understands what its like.. to be trapped day after day.. like this.. wanting the taste of blood to remain in your mouth.. its horrible.. I cant stand it... I use to cut myself too... all the time... here at school.. I would just take a knife or a razor and just slash the hell out my arm,leg,face, chest, anywhere... but you know what... ever since I met you... Ive been happy. I havent cut or anything since the first time I kissed you. I havnt wanted to die.. I havnt been depressed or anything.. You have no idea how much you mean to me Chelsey.. but I can understand if you dump me now.. because I lied to you.. and because... well.. of what I am..." Draco says turning away again. You sit in silence taking in everything he just said. "I understand.." he says and gets up and starts to walk away. "Draco!" you say getting up and running up to him in tears, he turns around and faces you. "Draco, Im so sorry that you have to go through all this. I have no idea what to say to you..." you say with tears rushing down your cheeks, "But.. I do know that I love you, and I have to admite... Im almost terrified of you now...Yet, Im willing to risk it all...and im not afriad...You mean everything too me... And Im not just going to throw all that away, because you are a vampire". Draco looks down directly at you, leans down and kisses you softly on the lips. "Thank you Chelsey, Thank you for caring, for being there, accepting me for who and what I am... and for... loving me..." he whispers as he gently holds you against him. "You don't have to thank me Draco... I love you because I want too...because those feelings for you are there... and they arnt going to go away... Really I should be thanking you... for loveing me... in return..." you say smiling up at him, He smiles back at you and gently presses his soft lips against yours.


	20. Fighting

"Thats IT! I Cannot STAND that girl ANY longer!" Hermione screams as Harry,Ron, Draco and yourself step out onto the castle grounds just as the sun is setting. You were snuggles against Draco with your hand in his, Hermione was the same with Harry only her face was red from anger, and Ron was walking inbetween the two couples with his hands in his pockets. "Why are you so upset?" Ron ask her. "Because ... she talks trash about EVERYONE behind their backs! It isnt right! You should be just as angry with Marlia, Ronald. After her flirting with Micheal Douglas yesterday and him breaking up with Ginny just because he wanted to ask out Marila because she made him think he had a chance, AND did you know that She said NO to him and called him pathetic for even asking! Ginny is devistated! She cryed in the Girls bathroom for hours!" Hermione says breathing heavily. "Actually, I dont mind that she did that. Micheal is way to old for Ginny." Ron says plainly.

"Ron, Ginny is 14 .. almost 15 ... And Micheal is 16..." You say but Ron intterupts 'Yea.. but hes ALMOST 17! There is a 3 year difference there.. way too old..yup... just too old!" Ron says nodding his head once in a satisfaction type way ending that subject. You start to giggle and Hermione rolls her eyes. You knew Hermione was upset not only for Ginny but for herself. She was really afraid that Marlia was going to break her and Harry up. "We have got to do something about her. Ginny and Micheal are the 3rd couple shes split up in the last week! She is seriously Disturbed!" Hermione huffs. And you all just burst out into laughter at the expression on her face and take off running around the castle in giggles.

Two days later your walking, well half walking half running to get to your potions class when you turn the corner and bump right into someone and fall back onto the ground. "God, watch where your going!" Someone yells. It was Marlia. "Oh.. err... Sorry.. I was late to class..." you say getting up and brushing off your clothes and realize Marlia had a Ciggarette in her hand and She took a puff from it and blew the smoke in your face. "What have you never seen someone smoke before?" she ask in a snotty tone. "Well.. er.. no I have.. but..." you start too say but get interupted, "Ms. Sentano! 50 points from Slytherin and 3 weeks detention for smoking under age on Hogwarts grounds!" Proffessor Snape yells as he steps out of the Class room. Marlia jumps and drops her ciggarette on the floor. "Oh er... Professor Snape... Umm..." She starts to say. "I dont want to hear it Ms. Sentano. And as for you Ms. Borton, 20 points too Slytherin for finally catching the person who has been leaving ciggarette butts all over the castle. I want you both in my class room in exactly three minutes, class begins in four" Snape says as he turns back around and goes into the class room. Marlia sticks out her tongue at him then turns back to you. "Well Chaylee" She says snickering. "Its Chelsey" you say glaring at her. "Yea whatever. So your dating that hot blonde hair guy with the nice body and cute smile right? Draco or whatever his name is." she ask. "Yea, Im his girlfriend" you say very uneasy. "Well, Chealsey, Let me get one thing straight. I dont like you, and it just doubled because you just cost me three weeks detention, and I dont do dentention." "You just cost yourself detention, I had nothing to do with it." you say smiling at her sweetly. Her face gets red, "You know something, I kinda like that boyfriend of yours. And to just make something clear too you. I always get what I want. And I want your boyfriend. This time tomorrow.. that cute pathetic loser of yours will be mine. Deal with it." She says with a sneer. She flashes you a smile and turns to leave. But just as she turns you catch her face with your fist and punch her in the face knocking her to the ground. She gasp and feels her nose, there is blood dripping from it. "Oh my god!" she screams as she kicks her leg out knocking you down. Marlia jumps on top of you and slaps you across the face, you scream and shove her back as she pulls your hair. You punch her in the face again causing her too cry out in pain with more blood rushing down her face. "He's my boyfriend, and there isnt a damn thing you can do about. So just deal with it!" you say sarcasticly standing up sneering at her as you walk off into Snapes class room smiling.


	21. Asking For Forever

A few days after your fight with Marlia, students were still talking about how you nailed her. Most the students were now afraid of you, but a lot of them showed you more respect. You were the Hero of the week, and all you got was a weeks worth detention from Professor McGonagall, She didn't seem so keen to listening to Marlia's side of the story. "I still can't beleive you did that!" Hermione says for the 100th time since then. "Yea yea we know Hermione, It was wrong of her to do that no matter what Marlia said and shes lucky that she only got a weeks worth detention" Ron says mocking Hermione. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, then started to giggle when Harry tickled her sides. Ron rolled his eyes and jumped up at the sight of Allie, the Hufflepuff girl. Ron finally had the nerve to ask her out about a week ago. "Hello Ron." Says the brown haird giddy girl happily walking torwards him. "Hi Allie" he says shyly with his cheeks turning red. Allie gave Ron a hug then kissed him softly on the lips. Ron let out a deep breath obviously relaxed now and sat back down on the ground under the big oak tree near the lake. Allie sat down next to Ron and slipped her hand into his. Hermione was sitting close to Harry with his arm around her, and you were sitting inbetween Dracos legs. You kindly nod to Allie as she says hi, and great her back with a friendly 'hello'. "Wow look at the sunset, Its so pretty!" Allie says smiling glancing out across the lake. The sunset was indeed pretty. The sun was half way coverd by the mountain ranges, the sky was pink and the sun was orange, and there were purple clouds scatterd across the sky. "Hey, Hermione... want...want.. to go for a walk?" Harry stutters a little. You remember what you heard in his thoughts last night and all this morning, and smile to yourself. You knew exactly what he was planning on doing. Hermione stands up and happily says 'Sure' and turns to look at you, Draco, Ron and Allie. "Wanna come?" she ask. You would of said yes but you knew that Harry wanted to be alone with Hermione, but you didnt have to worry about saying no because Draco did it for you. "Maybe another time, I have a mystery to solve, Im missing 3 homemade chocolates from a box that my Mum sent me. And Chelsey is my number 1 suspect" Draco says laughing and wrapping his strong arms around your waist and pulling you back into him. "Alright then, you two gonna come?" Hermione ask looking over at Ron and Allie. "Nah, we have plans. You two go." Ron says getting up and pulling Allie with him. "We do?" she ask. "Yea we do.. remember?" Ron ask nodging her a little. "Oh, yea.. thats right. See you guys later." Allie says as she starts to walk off to the castle. Harry, Ron, and Draco exchange weird glances. Ron and Draco knowing why Harry wanted to go on a walk with Hermione alone. You giggle as Harry takes Hermiones hand in his and they start to walk off together around the lake.

You slowly start to scoot away from Draco, trying for him to not notice. "Don't Move!" He says in a serious tone. You stop and close your eyes thinking maybe he wont see you. You try not to laugh. You feel Dracos hands gently grasp your hips, as he pulls himself close to you, leaning in close, giving you soft kisses on your neck sending shivers down your back. You lean your head against his as he continues to kiss your neck. You remain with your eyes close just taking in the moment. His sent, the feeling of his body touching yours, his soft lips on your neck, his strong arms holding you, and his gentle hands resting on your thighs. "What happend to me being number one suspect for eating for your chocolates?" you ask giggling with your eyes still closed. Draco softly pulls his lips away from your neck. You feel his soft lips touch yours for a second then pull away. You open your eyes and see him smiling at you. "Does this mean im off the hook for eating your chocolate?" you smile innocently. Draco sits there for a minute with a thinking expression on his face, then pushes you onto your back. "No, I dont think so." He says smirking as he sits on top of you, but not putting all his weight on you. "Dammnit..they werent even all that good" you semi mumble to yourself. "Hey, I heard that" He says sliding his hands from your waist to your stomach and starts to tickle you. You wiggle around try to get away, but he tightens his grip on you with his legs. "I told you if you ate the chocolate you would pay" Draco says laughing continuing to tickle you. "Noo!" you yell giggling still trying to get away. You start to laugh so hard your eyes start to tear up, "Draco stoop" you manage to say through your laughing. "Okay okay" he says laughing also, and stops tickling you. Draco leans down to kiss you but you turn your head. "No, your mean." you pout. "You deserved it" he says laying down on top of you putting his weight on his elbow. "Well..yea...kinda..but..but..." you start to say but Draco hols his finger to your lips. "Oh shut up, you deserved it, and you know it" he says smiling. "Yeah, I know" you say leaning forward kissing him on the lips. He meets your lips with his, and traces his tongue around your lips, waiting for you to part your lips. You feel Dracos hand on your stomach softly rubbing it, his hands move from your stomach to your waist pulling you in closer. Your tongue meets his and he gently starts to rub and circle your tongue with his. His hands find their way back to your stomach, and he slowly pulls your shirt up a little and slides his hand under it. His hand on your bare stomach makes you tingle, his continues to gently slide his hand around on your stomach. As he slides his tongue softly around yours you gently bite down on his lip, you can feel him smile as he does the same in return to you. His hand slides up to your bra and move under to your breast, then back down to your stomach. He moves his hand down a little lower and puts slight pressure with two of his fingers causing you to moan into his mouth, You feel him smile again, as he brings his hand back up to your stomach, and then he gently pulls his lips away from yours. "Chelsey, I .. I don't know if this is the right time to bring this up, but .. I ... I can't just sit there and pretend like it isnt bothering me anymore." Draco says sadly, his smiling fading from his face. "I love you, and.. and I cant bare the thought of living with out you." he says looking you deeply in the eyes. "Draco, you arnt going to live with out me.. im yours..I dont want anyone else but you." you say softly. "I know that. And I feel the same way.. but.. Im Immortal, Im going to live long after you .. you die..And.. I just... I dont know.. nevermind..you'll think im being selfish" He says, with his cheeks turning red, he looks away. "No Draco, what? Finish what you were going to say. I won't be upset or think your being selfish. I love you." you say gently rubbing his cheek, and turning him back looking at you. "I..I just wanted too.. too tell you..that.. that you have the option..of.. living...forever...with me.. if..if you wanted too. Im not saying that you have too.. and I dont want you to feel obligated or any of that. I just.. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was an option.. if you wanted it. But, I didnt want to ask that of you.. I didnt even want to bring it up, because thats asking for way to much of you. All I want is for you to be happy. And then Thats all I'll need." He says softly. You stare up at him for a minute, with a thousand thoughts going through your head. After a moment or two you regain a little sanity, "So..are you..Your asking me..for...forever?" you say with somewhat of a smile. Draco looks at you straight in the eyes, with nothing there but love and longing. You see no hint of fear or regret. Draco replies "Yea, I guess.. I guess I am."


	22. Shattered To Pieces

After a long talk with Draco you decided to really think about 'forver'. It wasnt that you didn't love him and wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. Yet, it was just that, 'Rest of your life'. No you dont really want to die when your time comes, but not dying was just as a scary thought. So you said you would need to think it out and over. And Draco said to take as long as you needed, because he will always be there for you and would support either choice and love you for it al the more. And you loved Draco for that, For being so caring and understanding.

"Wow.. I just.. wow" Hermione says as she finishes your french braids in your hair. "Hermione, you've been stuttering ever since the other night. I mean I know its a big deal and everything when your boyfriend says he loves you, but really, we all know Harry is in love with you. Its so obvious" you say giggling as you set a letter from your parents down on the floor. Hermione rolls her eyes, and giggles along with you. "I know, but I just cant help it. Didn't you feel the same way when Draco told you he loved you?" she ask grabbing her brush and getting up off the floor. "Yea.. I did" you say smiling. "Well then, shut up." she says laughing handing you a mirror to look at your hair. "It looks great, thanks Hermione." you saying standing up and handing her mirror back. "Im gonna go see Draco, he wanted to give me something. Thanks so much" You say to Hermione as you give her a quick hug then walk out the common room door.

You skip along the hall happily humming to yourself trying to find Draco, greating each portrait along the way with a friendly smile. You slow your pace down as you make your way down to the dungeon hallways. You suddenly feel very light headed and giddy as a amilar but odd scent fills the halls, but you couldn't place what exactly the scent was. You hear the echo of a giggling voice and a soft whisper down the halls, you continue walking, the strange but familar scent gets heavier, and the giggling voices louder. Weaving around each corner, not caring that your being lead farther and farther away from the common rooms. You stop at a corner at the sound of a girls voice, the scent stronger then ever. "Draco, stop it..we'll get caught" you hear her giggle, which makes your heart start to race. "But who cares?" says Draco. This wasnt happening, you think to yourself over and over again. You just miss heard them, you were taking what they were saying wrong, Draco wouldnt ever cheat on you, He loves you. But then you remember what Marlia said, about how she always get what she wants. And it was kind of true wasnt it? She broke up Ginny and Micheal, and several other couples. Your hearts pace quickens, and you feel your stomach tighten up. "But what about that loser of a girlfriend?" Marlia ask Draco. You hold your breath, maybe Draco was just playing along, so he could crush her down, for being such a bitch. You close your eyes, "Who? Oh .. her ... Who cares about her, She's old news.. just something to keep me occupied through out the school year, but, now Ive something even better then some dumb nieve girl like Chelsey. Ha! I can't beleive she actually thought I loved her!" He says. By this time you step out from around the corner, and sure enough, there was Draco leaning against the wall looking down apon Marlia, with a smug look on his face. "Your so bad Draco" Marlia giggles tilting her head back. Then, Draco leans down, and kisses Marlia directly on the lips. It takes you a second to realize all what you just heard and saw. It doesnt click in your mind untill after he pulls away, from that long passonite kiss. Your heart feels like it skipped a beat then stopped. Tears rush to your eyes. "How could you?" you scream at them. Marlia and Draco instantly turn to you. Marlia had no shock or regret look on her face for 'getting caught', she mearly smiled. Draco looked at you with nothing but a blank stare, you catch his eye for a second then look away, your heart still seemed to be stopped as you were shaking. "How could you do this Draco! How! You said you loved me, I thought you ment it! You told me your deepest secret, you said you wanted me, you wanted me to be yours forever! HOW COULD YOU!" You continously scream at the top of your lungs, tears pouring down your face. Draco closes his eyes, then open them back up again, with a confused looked on his face. "Chels?" he says taking a step towards you. "NO! Get away from me! How could you!" you scream once again, this time losing all your breath. "Chelsey.. what..how..?" He looks at you from Marlia, Marlia smirks and takes his hand, "Come on baby, she'll be alright, like you said. Who needs her?" Draco stands there looking confused, "What are you talking about? Why are you holding my hand. And Chelsey.. whats wrong? What happend!" He says horror struck. "Don't you DARE try to play innocent, How could you think I would be THAT stupid. I heard what you said! I HEARD YOU! I SAW YOU KISS HER!" you yell. Draco looks puzzled, then his eyes suddenly get bigger. "No Chelsey, you have it wrong.. I didnt.. I mean... I ... You know me. I love you, I wouldnt do anything like that! You have to beleive me Chelsey, you are the only person in this world that has ever been there for me. The only one whos ever made me truely happy. Chelsey...I love you more then anything in this world, there arnt words to discribe it..." he says, his voice cracking. "NO! Your a liar! I HATE YOU! You've crushed everything an anything Ive ever felt, wanted, or longed for, from you. And I dont want anything to do with you, I hate You!" You said mostly out breath. Draco takes a quick step forward but you just turn your ahead and run off down the hall. Voices were screaming in your head as you ran through random hallways that you have never seen before. But you didnt care. You didnt give a damn where you were going, or if you could even find your way back. Nothing mattered anymore. Your life had just been Shattered into a Zillion pieces, with no scars to remind you, just your open wounds.. that would never heal.


	23. Shattering The Pieces

"Shit!" Draco whispers to himself as he looked at the big Grandfather clock in the Slytherin Common room. He was supost to meet Chelsey in 15 minutes. He had told her that he would meet her along the back way to the Gryffindor common room at half past 5, he had wanted to give her something. Draco put the tiny deep green velvet box back into his pocket, and started to shove all his school books and papers back into his bag, he had been doing homework. Just as hes about to walk out the common room door, an owl flys through the window and lands on his shoulder. It was Chelseys owl, Thunder. Draco gently patted Thunder then removed the little wrapped package and small note. He unravled the note and read ---- Dear Draco, I bought some candy last time I went to Hogsmeade and I forgot about it, And I Figured I would send one too you before Ron and Harry eat the rest. Much love, Chealsey---- Draco stared at the note for second a little confused. Why would Chelsey send her owl to bring it to him if he was going to see her in just a little bit. Maybe she forgot, or maybe she sent it to him this morning and Thunder just now got around to getting to him. And why would she spell her name with an 'A' before. He's never seen her sign her name like that before, maybe she was just in a hurry to get it to him. Draco takes the small package and un wraps it. As soon as it opened a strong scent filled the room. It made him feel like he was light headed. He popped the candy into his mouth, It was the sweetest candy he had ever tasted. He couldnt even discribe the flavor. He sunk his teeth into it and it almost instantly turned into liquid. He finished up the candy and had a sudden urge too go see Marlia, it was like a craving that he couldnt get over. He rushes out of the common room determened to find Marlia, but he didnt have to look far. Marlia had just turned the corner going down a Hall Draco didnt really remember. Draco trails after Marila, just staring at her as she walks. But then his 'craving' for her suddenly increased, he wanted to talk to her, touch her, see her smile and laugh. "Marlia!" Draco calls out. Marlia stopped and turned around smiling. "Oh Draco, funny.. I was just thinking about you" she says almost as if she had practiced it, and was expecting Draco to be there. But Draco didn't noticed. He was too hypnotized by her. Marlia leaned against the wall waiting for Draco too catch up, "Marlia.. can I kiss you?" Draco suddenly blurted out. He clapped his hands over his mouth. Marlia giggled, "Well.. if you really want too.." she says playfully..

"How Could YOU!" Draco heard a distant voice scream. Everything was black. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw Chelsey standing 10 feet away from him, tears running down her face. What had happend? "Chels" he says taking a step towards her. His heart started to beat a little heavier. "NO! Get Away from me! How could you!" she screams." Chelsey, .. what... how?" Draco says, then look from Chelsey to Marlia. Marlia grabs Dracos hand and says something but Draco didnt accept her hand. "What are you talking about! Why are you holding my hand? And Chelsey, what happend?" Draco says looking really scared. "dont you DARE try to act innocent. Do you really think Im THAT stupid! I heard you! I SAW YOU KISS HER!" Chelsey screams. Draco stands there puzzled, he had no idea what had happend, but suddenly his eyes widen and something hits his mind. "No Chelsey, you have it wrong.. I didnt.. I mean.. I.. you know me. I love you. I wouldnt ever do anything like that.. you have to beleive me.. I dont know what happend" Draco says his voice cracking horribly. "NO! YOU LIAR! You've crushed everything an anything Ive ever felt, wanted, or longed for, from you. And I dont want anything to do with you, I hate You!" She screams at the top of her lungs, tears continously flowing from her eyes. Draco steps towwards her but she turns her head and runs off. He stands there in shock staring at the place where she was standing. "Come on Draco" Marlia says trying to lead Draco away. "No! Just get away from me you stupid Bitch! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Draco screams at her with tears forming in his eyes. What was he going to do? What had just happend? Did he really kiss Marila.. if he did.. how come he didnt remember it. And why did his head hurt so much? Tears began to fall from Dracos eyes. He had just lost the only person that mattered to him.


	24. Tears of Change

These tears are something someone else made ... but I have to leave with them falling from my own eyes 

"ARRGGGGH!" you scream as you tear up another letter from Draco. It had been a week and all you have done is sit up in Hermiones dorm. All your classes were over for the year so you didnt have to worry about missing classes, or seeing Draco in class more importantly. Draco had sent you 3 letters a day, since that .. that day. You read one of them, which made you so angry you couldnt stand it. How could he lie like that and say he didn't know what had happened. You had saw him. You heard him. 'AHHHHHH!' you scream out again. You were hurting, you were frustrated, you felt as if your heart had been ripped out, stepped on, and stabbed a zillion times. You had cried yourself asleep so many times you couldnt stand it. You wanted the pain to end. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were really helpful. They really did care about you. Ron and Allie had broken up. They both thought it best, since Allie wasnt going to be returning to Hogwarts next year. Her parents wanted her to attend a private school, so she was respecting her parents wishes. Rons break up with Allie didnt seem to fase him, he was actually quite fine with it. So now that Ron had a lot more free time on his hand, he was always around when you needed him. He would tell you jokes to make you laugh, did everything he could to cheer you up. A lot of the time it worked, but when you felt like crying you didnt have a problem crying infront of him, he would just take you in his arms and let you cry on his shoulder. You were thankful for that. You fell back onto the bed that Hermione had set up for you near her own, since you did not plan on going back to Slytherin common room for the rest of your time there. You were only at Hogwarts for two more days, and you just had to keep reminding yourself that. You let out a loud groan and put a pillow over your face. "Well with sounds like that no wonder everyone thinks there might be a boggart or something up here." you here a friendly voice say. "Go to hell Ron" you reply with out taking the pillow off your face. "Such words for a lady like yourself" he says laughing a bit. You can hear him close the door behind him and walk over to your bed. "Want to go get some dinner?" he ask gently rubbing your arm with his finger, you thought he was checking to see if you had turned into a zombie yet, and wondered if your skin was rotting. You giggle a little to yourself at that thought. "Im not hungry" you mumble. "Oh sorry, who am I to assume that your hungry after not eating anything since yesterday, around noon" He says sarcasticly. "How would you know when I have or havnt eaten?" you ask sliding the pillow down from your face, a little annoyed he knew that you haddnt eaten. "Because, Harry and Hermione went on that long weekend trip to Hogsmeade with the school, and left just after they brought you lunch yesterday. And you didnt accept anything I brought you last night, and this morning you wouldnt go down to breakfast with me, and since I wasnt around for lunch due to getting stuck helping Mcgonagall with classroom cleaning, along with some others, you havnt eaten." he finishes feeling rather proud. You start to giggle but hide it buy groaning in annoyence and pull the pillow back over your head. "Oh come on Chels, its been a week, and no ones really seen that git around, well.. except those few times.. But still. Sitting in your .. actually Hermiones room all day cant be good for you" he says sadly. "Im fine Ron. Im perfect, never better." you say completly lying. "Thats the biggest load of pig shit Ive ever heard" he says now sitting down on your bed. You and Ron had grown close ever since that day. It wasnt awkward for him to be around, and holding you, or having him sit on your bed alone with you. It wasnt weird at all. Ron had opened up a lot and wasnt ever afraid to say what he was thinking with you. "Come on Chelsey" he said grabbing the pillow away from your face. "Ron give it back!" you say sitting up and trying to snatch it away from him, but you couldnt reach it, he was holding it with his arm farthest away from you, and he was already so much taller then you. "Ronald please!" you say still trying to grab it. "I see you actually showered and got dressed and oh wow.. did you actually brush your hair?" he said teasing you still holding your pillow out of reach. "Yea, so what if I did?" you snap at him. "I was just playing love, you know that" he says still laughing. You roll your eyes and reach for the pillow, but before you grabbed it he flug it across the room. You dove for it but Ron grabs you by the sides and starts to tickle you, you try to tickle him back but couldnt reach him. You turn around onto your back and grab his shirt trying to make him stop. "Ronnnn stop!" you laugh trying to get away. "Not untill you eat something" he says laughing still tickling you. "Okay okay.. if you go get me something I'll eat it, but thats my only and final offer" you say, and Ron stops tickling you. You sit up and realize you were in his lap by this point. You turn to look at him and notice he was smiling at you. Your face was very close to his. You felt his warm hand on the low of your back...

...Suddenly you hear a screatch and in through the window flys a dark brown owl, the owl drops a single rose onto your lap then swoops back out the window with one last screatch. You pick the rose up off of your lap and study it. No doubt it was from Draco, because carved into the stem of the rose were tiny letters spelling out 'Im sorry' You stare at the rose in your hand. Memories of things you had done with Draco in the past fill your head, for a second you forgot what had happened and started to smile, but then it hit you why he sent the rose in the first place. Your face becomes red and hot and you feel the tears form in your eyes, you break the rose in half, then crush the blossom in your hand. You stand up from Rons lap and walk over to the window and toss the broken flower out. Tears start to fall from your eyes and you feel them land on your warm cheek. A sharp pain went through your body everytime a tear stung your face. You turn around and fall onto the floor and leaning against the wall. Ron gets up from the bed with out a word and rushes to your side, he sits down on the floor besides you and puts his arm around you. You lean into him and cry. You were sure you were making a lot of noise crying but you didnt care, and you were sure Ron didnt either. Ron held you tight and rocked you back and forth, he didnt say anything, he just let you cry. At that moment you realized you had to do something. You couldnt just sit locked away in a dark room wishing you were dead. You had to do something with your life. You had to move on. Draco had hurt you in a way no one else possibly could. But you knew you some how had to get over it. Easier said then done though right? you thought to your self as you just let yourself lay in Rons arms.


	25. The Starting End

You stare out the window from Hermiones dorm. You were the only one in there, getting the last of your stuff. Today you would be free of all the memories that haunted you at Hogwarts. The sky was dark grey, and it was raining softly. It was rather warm out, but with the rain and cool breeze it gave you a chill. You look down on the damp grounds, the horse-less carriges pulling up to the castle doors, waiting to take the students to the train station. You saw that there were people outside already awaiting with their trunks. For some reason you had a strange feeling of not wanting to go. 'What the hell are you thinking?' you say out loud to yourself. "Talking to yourself now are we?" someone says. You jump and turn around. It was Ron. "God Ron dont do that!" you say slapping his shoulder. He laughed. "So are you about ready? Or are you just gonna sit up here and talk to yourself all summer? By the way, what was it you were talking to yourself about?" he ask with a smile. "None of your buisness. And im almost ready" you say moving away from the window and gatherin up the rest of your stuff. "Okay, I'll sit here and watch you pack, and make fun of you some, because your a git." He says sitting down on your bed next to your trunk, laughing. You roll your eyes again, and grab some stuff off the floor and shove it into your trunk. "Are you okay?" he ask softly. You turn your head and look at him. "Yea...why...why wouldnt I be? Im getting out of this aweful place arnt I? ..Oh..err.. no offence to you or anything..." You say taking a deep breath trying to hold back tears, once again. "Whats wrong?" he ask rather confused like. "I.. Im not comming back..." you say looking down. "What? Why not! Bloody hell Chesley, are you really going to let that toad sucking git control you like that!" Ron says standing up from the bed. "Ron.. you.. you dont understand!... I dont want to leave Harry, and Hermione..and especialy you, your my best friends.. Ive never had better. But... how am I supost to move on and not feel like Ive died some horrible death everytime I see him? Id seem him everyday. We are in the same house, same classes.. I cant change any of that...I.. I cant do it." You say tears now streeming down your face. Ron takes you into his arms and rubs yours back. "Yes you can Chelsey, We'll ask Dumbledore to change your house, or ... you can still be in Slytherin, but stay in Gryffindor..I dont know.." He says still holding you. "Ron..." you giggle a little at the thinking expression on Robs face. "I have too. Draco's parents were the ones paying for me to stay here in school and everything...I just cant. I'll come back to visit I promise..." you say. "Maybe it will be good to be back with your parents anyway.. Im sure they miss you." he says softly. You nodd your head, not sure of what to say. Ron sure had changed a lot, from what Harry had told you about him, and what you remember of the past year, It was a good change though. "Guess.. uh... quess we should get going then...Harry and Hermione are waiting for us outside the great hall." he says hurridly. "Yea..everyone is probable on the way to the train..." you say turning to your bed to close your trunk. "Have everything?" Ron ask. "Yea.." you say grabbing the cage with your owl in it and picking up the handle of your heavy trunk. "Ready?" Ron ask as he takes the trunk from your hands. You take a deep breath, "Yea, I think so."

"Your WHAT!" Hermione flips after you told her and Harry you wouldnt be attending Hogwarts next school year. "You cant leave us! Chlesey you just cant. Your apart of our group now... Your my best friend!..female friend that is ... but thats besides the point... you just cant leave the school!" she says starting to tear up. "Now Hermione dont start that, your gonna make me cry too." you say tearing up as well. "Wow, its gonna be really weird not having you around anymore Chels." Harry says rubbing Hermiones and your shoulders witht he backside of his hand. "I know...but Mom and Dad will be thrilled... and I cant really stay anyway... The Malfoys were paying for me to stay here, and all that, My parents dont have money like that... they are having a hard enough time as it is with out me being with them..But they miss me. I promise I'll write, and come visit when I can. And maybe you guys could fly out too see me.. or well... use magic or something.. how ever you guys normally travel." you say smiling a little. "How come you dont just use music to get there anyways?" Harry ask. "Because Mom and Dad dont 'approve' of it and dont trust it.. Im not gonna push it.. Its gonna be hell to even get them to let me keep my wand and owl.. I know I cant use magic out side of school.. but im technicaly not in school anymore... and the law in Australia is different.. 16 is the 'Of age' there." you laugh at the look on all their faces as you said 'keep my wand'. " I want to live in Australia!" Ron shouts, "Id be able to use magic whenever I wanted then!" Hermione, Harry and yourself laugh at 'Good ol Ron', as you grab your trunks and load them into the black carrige in the soft rain.

The train ride back into London was short and depressing. Every so often Hermione would ask if you were sure about not going back to Hogwarts, you would just nodd your head sadly and she would quiet down and not say a word, untill her next 'Are you sure?'. Harry and Ron talked a little, and would try to include you and Hermione in on the conversations. Hermione didnt say a word. And you didnt talk much either. You sat there taking it all in. You watched as Hermione layed her head on Harry's shoulder and close her eyes. You knew she wasnt tired, she was just thinking and keeping herself from crying. Looking at her made your eyes tear up. You moved your eyes to Harry. He would look down at Hermione and smile everyonce in awhile, then look back up at Ron, as they talked about quidditch, and when they were hoping to meet up during the summer, they talked about other things but you didnt pay much attention. There was a saddness in Harry's eyes. You knew he was just as upset as Hermione was that you were leaving. You two had talked a lot, and you both haddnt ever felt like real cousins one time the whole year, you two had agreed you were more like brother and sister. Thinking this made you tear up as well. You shook your head and turned and looked at Ron. He really was a lot different. It had to do with his and Allies break up.. you felt a little guilty because you went into his mind and read his thoughts, he had really cared for her a lot. And now she was gone. Having to let her go, because of her parents had been hard for him. It hit you that them breaking up really DID fase him, just in a weird way, in a more mature way. Of course he still goofed off, and was always cracking a joke, but he was more serious with things now. Tears sting your eyes, you blink a few times quickly to hold them back. You look at the three of them sitting there. You had forgotten why you were leaving. Why you were never going to return to Hogwarts again. You almost considered jumping up and announcing that you werent going to leave, but then.. you rememberd. Draco. You felt stupid for running away from it. But at the same time you felt it was the only thing you could do. You only had one year left of highschool. And then you would be on your way to college. And staying at Hogwarts would only bring you memories of pain. You were afraid that they would all look down at you for leaving. But they seemed to Understand. Ron understood the most. He had felt pain like that, only it was for a different reason. He didnt blame you. Harry and Hermione understood as well. They knew you had loved Draco, and that your heart had been torn in two when that happend. Once again tears fill into your eyes, but this time blinking and rubbing doesnt stop them. So you turn your head to look out the window. The rest of the train ride was quiet.

"Ahh my trunks stuck!" you groan as you tug and pull at it in the luggage rack. You were back in London, the Train had stopped. And you would soon be on your way to Australia, leaving Hogwarts and its memories behind. "You two go on and find everyone, I'll help Chelsey get her trunk" Ron says to Harry and Hermione, they nodd and head out of the capartment. "Here let me help" Ron says grabbing onto your trunk as well and pulling. "Oh hell, its pretty damn stuck" Ron says laughing a little still tugging on the trunk with you. The trunk finally comes out of the rack, but falls onto both of you and knocks you back into the seat. "oooof!" you say as you rub the back of your head. "You alright?" he ask pushing the trunk onto the floor and standing up. "Yea, I think so. You?" you ask accepting Rons hand to help you up. "Yep" he says pulling you up off the seat and into him. With him still holding your hand you look into his eyes, and him back into yours. Your faces were close like before. You both lean your head in and your lips meet for a second, then you both pull away. It was quiet, neither of you said anything. "Im so sorry Chelsey!" Ron says shaking his breaking the silence, as if he had woken up out of a trance. "I didnt mean too, Im so sorry, please forgive me, I dont want things to be weird now. I know I shouldnt have.. fuck, Im such a stupid git! Especialy with you trying to get over Draco, Oh bloody hell!" He says taking a step back, and hitting his head with his hand. "Ron, its okay. You arnt a stupid git, I leaned into it too. I dont know what came over me. I should be the one apologizing, with you.. still caring for Allie and all." you say softly looking down, knowing you shouldnt of said what you did. "You read my mind when her and I broke up didnt you?" he says almost in a whisper. You nodd your head, "Please dont be mad.." you say still not looking at him in the eye. "Im not mad, I was just a little taken aback, I forgot you could do that. Its okay. I really dont know why I .. I kissed you." he says, his cheeks getting red. You look up at him now. "Maybe it isnt such a bad thing, I mean I know you dont want to get over Allie.. but... maybe the kiss.. was like... to help us both get over what we are going through... you know?" you say with a slight smile turning pink. You had just read his mind, because you had no idea what to do. He was thinking exactly what you had just said, he was just afraid it would offend you. "You just did it now didnt you?" He asked with a small chuckle. You nodded again. "Do you think that was stupid?" he ask still red in the face. You shake your head no. "So what do you think..?" he ask. "I think we should just let it go, It may of been what we both needed.. but... we cant really make it into anything." you say gently hoping not to hurt his feelings. Ron had just been hoping you were thinking that. But the weird thing was, you haddnt read his mind that time. And he knew you didnt, because of the strain in your voice. "So, still friends?" he ask holding out his hand. "Of course." you say with a smile pushing his hand out of the way giving him a hug.

"Im going to miss you so so so so sooo much!" Hermione says crying on your shoulder as you hug her tight. "Im going to miss you soo much too!" you say tears going down your cheeks. "Promise you will write! And your going to come visit over fall break right?" she ask sniffling. "Yes of course! And I promise!" you say giving her one last squeeze and let go. Her face was red and her eyes watery and puffy. "Good grief Herm, its not like shes NEVER comming back, we'll see her on breaks and over the summer and stuff." Ron says trying to make Hermione cheer up. You laugh as Harry pulls you into a hug. "Im gonna miss you Chels." He says his voice sad and soft. "Im going to miss you too Harry." tears rolling off your cheeks. "Be good, and dont go and date anymore 'toad sucking gits' as Ron calls it." He says trying to make you laugh. "Alright, you too. And dont be getting Hermione pregnant. I dont wanna be an Aunt juuust yet. And yes, your child is going to call me Aunt Chelsey, not second cousin. Me and Herm talked this over already" You laugh, kiss him on the cheek, then let go of him. He chuckles and kisses your cheek back. "Bye Ron, I'll miss you" you say as you hug him. "Oh Chelsey Im going to miss you so so so so soo so so so sooo muuch!" He says sounding like Hermione and trying to fake a cry through him laughing at himself, but yet he gives you a tight, meaningful hug. You kiss him on the cheek, and he whispers in your ear "I really will miss you" And lets go. "Group hug!" Hermione yells through her tears and all four of you squish together in a great big hug. "Bye you guys!" you yell walking torwards the Taxi that was waiting for you to take you to the Airport. "Bye Chelesy!" you hear them yell behind you. You hand your trunk to the Taxi driver, then he puts it in the trunk. You slide into the backseat of the Taxi and close the door. You take a few deep breaths and wipe the tears from your eyes and face. This was it. The starting end.

**Note From Author: **

**Hey all, I hope youve liked it so far. But not to worry, this isnt the end. I am going to write more of this story. Its going to be called "Something More: A Changed Heart" Its going to start off, Chelsey being in Australia dealing with her new life, over the summer. Guess your just gonna have to see what happens then huh? Please feel free to E-mail me at I need reviews and comments people! Its so sad that I hardly get any. Anyways, Review and COMMENT! Much loves- Mwah! Ave 3**


	26. A Changed Heart: Summer Of Pain

Finally it was summer. You had arrived in Australia to your parents welcoming you with opend arms. It felt so good to be back with your parents again. You had missed them, as they had you. You haddnt told them why you werent going back to Hogwarts, but they didnt press the matter too much, since they didnt really like you attending there anyway, they much perfer you to grow up like every other 'normal' person.They brought you back to your new house. It was nothing like your old home. The town was small and quiet. You didnt like it much. You spent a lot of your time inside the house, just laying around on your bed doing nothing. Your parents kept bugging you to get out and do something and make friends. But you refused too. "I dont know why you keep sulking around all day" your mom says one day as she walks into your room. You had been laying on your bed staring at the ceiling since you woke up that morning. "Chelsey, why are you being like this? All you have done since you got here is sit in your room. Youve been doing it for a month straight and it needs to stop!" she says harshly. "Yea, fine, Whatever." you say not even realizing what you were saying and to whom. "What was that?" she ask putting her hands on her hip. You look over at her 'Oh shit' you think your yourself as you sit up. "Nothing Mom..I just dont feel well.. thats all." you say not looking at her in the eye. "That isnt an excuse. Its been a whole month since you got back from school, Why are you being like this? What happend?" she says calming down and sitting on your bed. "Nothing happend, im fine." You say holding onto a pillow. "Chelsey, I know my own daughter. Something is wrong. Your father and I have given you plenty of lean way to do what you want. And you havnt jumped on any of them, which is very unlike you. Oh my God are you PREGNANT!" Your mom screams out of nowhere. "What!" you asked shocked and confused, "No mother, NO, Im not pregnant.What would make you think that! Im just fine! Now can you please leave my room?" You ask taken aback by what she said. "Fine, but you are going outside, no Ifs And's or Buts. Now go!" your mother says. You groan and get off your bed. You werent in the mood to argue, so you stuck your shoes on and walked out the door. 'What now? 'There isnt a damn thing to do in this town, and she expects me too go out and what? Get a life!' you say to yourself as you kick a stone down the street. 'Maybe I should go back to Hogwarts...No! I cant. I said I wasnt going too. Plus no one has written me.. they dont want me back. So whatever, This is my new life and I have to deal with it.' you continue to talk outloud to yourself, "You did it yourself you know..You wanted to leave. You made the choice. And now you have to live with it... Ahh! WHY am I talking to myself!" you yell in frustration, grabbing at your hair. "Maybe its because your insane.." you hear a young female voice behind you. You spin around and see a young girl with brown hair pulled into two pigtails staring at you. "Excuse me, but im Not insane.. just.. confused and upset.." you say to her. She was probable around the age of eleven. "Sure you are. You've been talking to you to yourself the whole way down the street. But anyways my names Jessi, I live down the road that way in a big blue house." She says standing on her tip toes pointing down the way you just came from. "Oh, I see..Im Chelsey..but uhh well Im sorry but I need to go." you say turning back around and continue walking. "Do you want to be friends?" Jessi ask running up besides you. "Yea.. sure.. whatever..." you say as you turn down the street. "Okay! I'll come over sometime. Bye!" shes says and darts off in the other direction. You roll your eyes, 'Great, my only friend... is an eleven year old...this bites' you say as you turn back around and head home. No, wait. It wasnt your home. Hogwarts felt more like a home then this did. No, it was not your home. It was just another house.

'Why? Why do I keep crying.. why is it that im always crying? Why am I so lonely?' you scream out. It was late at night.. or well.. really early in the morning. It was around two o'clock a.m. And your parents were gone for the week. They went out filming for that stupid movie that brought them out here in the first place. Your mom was going to stay home, but you insisted that she go. You had wanted to be alone, and were rather annoyed at the fact she kept pushing you to go outside and find new things to do. You shake your head and wipe your eyes. This was becomming a new habbit for you. Why is something that seems right, really not? Was leaving Hogwarts the wrong thing to do? You lost your three bestfriends by moving. And leaving Hogwarts haddnt helped with you getting over the pain/love you felt for Draco. 'No! It was the right thing to do. I just need time to adjust' you say outloud to yourself. Thats all it seemed like you were doing since you moved, Talking to yourself. What a goon! This needed to change. You needed to change. Hogwarts was now out of your life. For good. No more Hogwarts, No more Memories, No more Draco, and No more Ron, Hermione or Harry. NO WAIT! What the hell am I think. Of course I can still be friends with Ron, Herm, and Harry... Oh good lord. I am going crazy' You once again say to yourself. You sigh and fall back onto your bed. Okay, this is it... no more.. Im taking back my Sanity and ending this horrible summer filled with pain.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. I would just like to say that the last one was not the end. Nor is this. I have a few more before 'Something More' is finished with. I would also like to say that I would really really love to get some reviews and emails and what not. I was planning to write another series.. and some OneShots after this.. but i wont if I dont have readers. So please please Review and Email me. Thank you so much.**

**xXoOoXx**

**Ave**


	27. A Changed Heart: Letters Of a New Life

**"Chelsey! GET THESE DAMN OWLS OFF MY BACK DECK!" your dad yells up the stairs. "Im comming, can I at least put a freaking shirt on!" You yell back down the stair case. 'Owls? .. as in.. more then one?' you think to yourself as you throw a shirt on over your head and run down the stairs. "Why must you yell? Your going to scare them!" you say to your dad over your shoulder as you open the back door. "Because I dont want them damned things shitting all over my porch! Cant your friends send letters like EVERY other NORMAL person?" He says raising his voice once again. Both your parents have been very cranky lately, you werent completely sure why. You roll your eyes and close the door behind you as you step out onto the porch. And sure enough, your dad was right about there being more then one owl. There was a beautiful white bird perched on a rocking chair. You knew it was Harry's owl Hedwig. Also there was a tiny owl spinning in the air around your head, It was Pig, Rons owl. Sitting on the railing scratching its feathers was a brown owl. Of course, Hermione. And there, sure enough, a Great pure Black owl perched on your mothers flower pot, you take a deep breath. It was Draco's. You sigh and reach up into the air and catch Pig, You stroke his feathers and untie the letter attached to his leg quickly, feed him an owl treat from your pocket, and let him go, he takes off hooting around the back yard. Next you go to Hedwig, stroke her, take the letter, give her an owl treat, and she goes to take off. "No Wig, I need you to take a letter back to Harry.. So stick around alright?" You say to the white owl. She hoots and flys off to a tree in your back yard. You do the same with Hermiones owl (you didnt know its name) and it flew off into the same tree that Wedwig went too. Now you go walk over to Draco's owl. You reach out and take the letter, give it an owl treat, even though you didnt really want too, and tell him to fly off. He spreads his wings and takes off, but to your horror he sits up in the tree with the other owls. 'I bet Draco told him not to leave with out a responce' you think. You shrug and take a seat on the rocking chair. You pick up the letter from Harry and open it.**

_Hey Chelsey!_

_How have you been? Im sorry I havn't written all summer. My Dimwit of a Uncle sort of scared Hedwig away, and well.. she didnt come back for awhile. So I was owl-less. I took care of that though. Lets just say he didn't leave the bathroom for a few good..days. Hah! Anyway, How was your Summer? Mine was alright. I spent most of it at the Weasley's, Hermione came too. I wish you could of been there. You could of seen me beat Ron in a quidditch match, several times. We are back at Hogwarts now, We've been here for about 3 weeks now. It feels good to be back. Seems weird with out you here though. It's rather scary too. This will be our last year here at Hogwarts. I'm still not sure what I want to do when I get out. Ron is not very sure either. Hermione is though, Good ol' Herm. Always has a plan. Hah. She wants to be a teacher here at Hogwarts. I'm not sure which class she wants to teach though. I havn't been paying much attention, its all she talks about now, well besides missing you. Don't tell her I told you that. She would kill me. Me and her are doing pretty well by the way, we talked about moving in with each other once school is out. Well I hope to hear from you soon. Tell Uncle John I said Hello, and best of luck on whatever film project he is doing now. And give Aunt Grace my best will you? _

_I really wish you would come back, I miss having my cousin around._

_Harry_

You fold up the letter and sigh. 'I miss it too' you say out loud sadly. 'There I go again..talking to myself' you reply to yourself. You set Harry's letter down and pick up Hermiones.

_Dear Chelsey,_

_I'm sorry I did not write this summer. I was really busy with figuring out what I want to do after Hogwarts and what not. This is our LAST year of school! Can you beleive it? I can't. Anyway, How are you? How was your summer? Again I am so sorry for not sending any letters. Please forgive me. Harry and I are pretty serious now, well more so then what we were. We even talked about moving in with each other, getting a small apartment or something, while I go to school to become a teacher at a local college.. Yes thats right. A teacher. I want to teach here at Hogwarts. I am still not sure which classes I want to teach. But I think it will be 'History of Magic' or 'Muggle Studies'. I am going to take one year of courses at the college, then get my teachers degree, and come back to Hogwarts. I'm not sure what Harry will be doing at that point. But I'm sure he will come and live at Hogwarts with me. Or perhaps stay at our apartment, and I'll go home on weekends. But we will figure that out later. I do wish he would make a choice about what he wants to do though. He and Ronald both. Mrs. Weasley is getting on Ron's case though for me. So I have not bothered him too much about it. Ginny of course is the most prettiest girl in the whole school. She has all guys in every year all over her, and even from all the houses, encluding Slytherin! Ron is going completely mad over it all too. I find it rather funny. But what Ron doesn't know, is there is a Very young, very cute, right out of Wizarding school, from Greece, teacher! He is to die for. You would love him. He isn't all that great of a teacher though, he slacks a lot and does too many activities and not enough text book work! He teaches 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' Since Professor Hawthorn retired this year. His name is Professor Conner. And he has got the love-filled-eyes for Ginny. But Don't tell Ron, he is going to flip when he finds out! Well I must stop writing now. I have a ton of work to catch up on. Please write me back! I miss you so much! Please think about comming back to Hogwarts, it is not the same with out you._

_Love Always_

_Hermione_

**You stare at Hermiones letter. Yep, Good 'ol Hermione always has a plan. You smile to yourself in sadness, and lay Hermiones letter on top of Harry's. You open Ron's next.**

_Hey Chels_

_How is it going? I'm sorry I didnt write, its been hectic here at the borrow. Mums been going crazy about me not knowing what im going to do once I get out of Hogwarts. Its been a real pain in the ass. And then I had Harry and Hermione here. And Mum made us go out and look for jobs and stuff for after we graduate, and stuff. It was insanly boring. Back at Hogwarts now, Not the same with out you around though. I miss you like crazy. Classes are harder then ever. And Hermione refuses to give me and Harry any more help or notes, she says we need to actually learn something for once and not smooch off of her, because in the 'real world' you cant smooch, and actually have to do the work yourself. I personaly think she's gotten even more insane, especialy since you left. All she does is keep herself busy, and burst into tears everytime me or Harry mention you or something reminds her of you. I dont think there are going to be very many guys left at Hogwarts. They all drool after Ginny all the time. Younger and Older then her, and even guys from SLYTHERIN! Can you believe it? We have a new DADA teacher. Professor Conner is his name, He's great! He has us do these awesome projects, and hardly any workbook stuff. It ticks Hermione off though. She thinks he is too 'immature' to be a teacher. Only because he lets us slack on work, and even slacks himself. The other day we didnt even HAVE class because he didnt make a lesson plan so we just sat around and talked to him. All the girls turn to goo around him though. I dont see why, I think he looks like a git, but he is a bloody good teacher. Snape is meanier then ever. We have double potions three times a week! And he makes us write these HUGE papers on the most stupid things. And we only have a day to do them! Sorry, dont mean to go off on you and sound like a git. How is school going there? Your going to a muggles school arnt you? Well write back soon. _

_Think about comming back to Hogwarts, would you? We all miss you, I miss you. _

_Ron_

**You close up Ron's letter and place it with Harry's and Hermiones. Tears sting your eyes. You had missed them all so much as well. Yes, you were going to a muggles school. You hated it. You had no friends, no one liked you. Not that you made much of an impression on them though. Or even tried to talk to them. You didnt care. At this point tears were running down your cheek. It had been a few weeks since you last cried. You thought you were over it. Guess not. You raise your hand to wipe away your tears, and realize you had another letter in your hand. Draco's. You stared at it for a minute, un-opened. You didnt know wether to throw it out, read it, or tear it into a million shreads and burn it. It had been over a month since your last letter from Draco, trying to say he was sorry. Tear drops start hitting the letter. You stand up, walk over to the end of the deck. Crush it in your hand. And throw it away. **


	28. A Changed Heart: Going Back

**"Chelsey...are you.. are you sure?" your father ask. "Yes Chelsey, you must be posotive about this." your mother says after him. You stand there infront of your parents sitting on the couch together. They looked almost perfect in that livingroom, together, well aside from the look on their faces. You werent sure why they looked perfect. But they did. Maybe it was because you werent in the picture with them. You always felt like you didn't belong with them. I mean sure you loved your parents. And you knew they loved you. You just got in the way of things sometimes with their filming job and their love for the wild. They looked young and excited, awaiting for a new adventure of filming here in the wild outback. You snapped out of your thoughts and back into reality. You nodd your head. "I am serious, and this is what I want. Please, I know I havnt been very.. uh.. whats the word.. keen... to this subject. But I did a lot of thinking. And well. Im sure of my choice." you say with out a doubt in your mind. **

**"Well alright then. We will take care of it. If you are sure. No changing your mind." your dad states one last time. You just simply nod your head once again and say "Yes sir, I am." And with-in 3 days. It happend. **

**"Hurry up Chels! Your going to be late!" your mom yells into your room. "I know I know!" you squeel as you scurry around your room, double checking everything. "Now Chelsey! We have to leave!" your dad yells up the steps. "Im in the car .. leaving.. with your mother..come on!" you here him say almost laughing as he shuts the front door. You let out a scream and run down the stairs with some things in your hands and fly out the front door, closing it behind you, and jumping into the backseat of your fathers car. "Ready kiddo?" he ask as he pulls out the drive way. "Yea dad, I think I am." **

**Yep. Thats right. You were going back to ((Drum rolls please)) drum rolls Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. You had thought it over again and again. You wern't happy in Australia. Yes you loved being with your parents. And you were going to miss them. And it sounded stupid, because you were only at Hogwarts for a year. And you were only going to be spending one more year there. But it was like home. It was where you belonged. You couldn't discribe the feeling. But it was there. You needed to be with your friends. So you told your parents. And you apologized for all the trouble you caused. And they agreed to let you go back. Actually they were just happy you werent sulking around anymore, and after you discussed it with them. They made all the arangments for you to go back. No one knew about it accept Dumbledore, it would be a great surprise to many. And you were now on your way to a Portkey to take you there. **

**You smile as you walk up to familiar big oak doors of the castle. You were back. You ran up the steps and into the Castle. The main hall was empty, but of course. It was dinner time. Everyone was in the Great Hall in the middle of Dinner. You run past some paintings that looked a little shock to see you. Some were even yelling out 'Chelsey your back!' but you didn't care. You had to get to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were the only people you really cared about right now. You run up to the Great Hall's doors, they were closed like they always were during a dinner meal. You stop and take a deep breath. This was it, you were really back at Hogwarts. You started to shake a little. You didn't really think of what it would be like when you first got back. And at this moment you had exactly two choices that you could think of. Walk right into that hall, be welcomed back with cheers and happy faces, not to mention over-whelmed with memories, both good and bad. Or turn around, and run back out of the Castle to the portkey. And no one would ever know you had stepped foot back into this place. People would come out and walk right where you had been standing at just minutes before. And never guess, that you.. Chelsey Borton, the girl who ran away from her problems and fears, had come back. You sighed "Just do it Chelsey, Its to late to turn back now" you say outloud to yourself. And with that, you took another deep breath and opened the doors. And there infront of you were the 4 tables, one ment for each house. And then a table before all them with the all the teachers, and there standing up in the middle was Dumbledore. You took a quick glimse around the hall, no one had noticed you come in. But almost instantly as you walked into the hall Dumbledore spoke, "Students! Settle down settle down!" he says gently but loud enough to make everyone stop what it was they were doing and turned to look at Dumbledore. "Ahh, yes. Thank you. My deep apologizes for inerupting your meal. But I would like to inform you, and ask for your help to welcome back a very special girl who attended Hogwarts with us last year, Miss Chelsey Borton!" He says excitedly as he opens his arm out to gesture torwards you. And as soon as the words came out of his mouth everyones head turned and looked straight at you. "Welcome back Miss Borton! Please come here" Dumbledore says to you as he waves his hand for you to go forward. And as you walked what seemed like forever to the front of the room everyone that you could tell was cheering. You heard your name being said around the whole hall. Smiling red faces all excited that you were back. As you walked to searched the Gryffindor table for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. But couldn't spot them due to everyone standing up on the benches and throwing their hats into the air. Your eyes quickly looked at the Slytherin table out of almost what seemed like a habbit. But before you could even try to spot Draco you turned them back onto Dumbledore. You reached the front of the room, and Dumbledore who had some how manage to be infront of the table now welcomed you into his arms and gave you a big hug. "Welcome back Miss Borton" you heard the familar voice of Snape say. You turned and looked at him sitting at the table next to Dumbledores empty chair and he was smiling at you. For some reason Snape had seemed to favor you, as he had Draco. "Thank you Professor!" you say back to him then turn back to the GreatHall. "Alright students, Thank you for giving Miss Borton the warmest of welcomes. Chelsey, you may sit where you want for tonight, since this is your first day back. But after tonight please do stay with your House at dinner meals. And if im not mistaken, your house is Slytherin?" Dumbledore ask. And you didn't even have to nod your head because the roaring sound of cheer comming from the Slytherin table had already answered his question. "As you were!" Dumbledore said. And you quickly looked to see where the Trio were sitting, but you didn't have to worry about that because all three of them were standing up looking as if they were about to run, and piss themselves at the same time. You Smile in delight and take off running at them. "Chelsey!" they all yell in confusion together as you pull them all into a big hug. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us.. whats going on?" was all they could say. You let go of them and smiled. "Im back! Im back to finish the year, I couldn't stand it in Australia and I missed you all so much! Plus Hogwarts is my home. I was wrong! You guys were right. I feel like a git! I'm so sorry!" you say almost on the verge of tears. You weren't sure if they were tears of happiness or embarrasment. But you didn't really care. "OH don't be sorry you stupid girl! I just dont know wether to kill you or hug you!" Hermione yells at you as she pulls you into a hug. You hug her back. "I missed you!" she says not letting go of you. "I missed you too!" you say. Hermione finally let go of you but as soon as she did Harry hugged you. "Remind me to beat you when there arnt so many witness's around will you?" he says laughing. You kiss him on the cheek, "Will do" you say laughing as well. He lets go and you see Ron standing there. He looked a little nervous and his cheeks were red, you giggled a little as he pulled you into a hug as well. "You are one crazy girl you know that right?" he ask not letting go of you. "I know! I know! Im crazy and stupid and nieve and just.. oh i am an idiot!" you say again. He lets you go but doesnt move out from infront of you. "Crazy yes, but you arnt stupid. You just lost your sanity for a little while there." Ron says laughing. "Come on sit down you have loads to explain!" Hermione demands as she pulls you down onto the bench to the left of her. Ron sat down on your right, and Harry next to Hermione. They crowded around you as tight as possible, you thought it was infear of you getting up and running away. As you sat there with your friends everyone kept walking over to say hello and welcome you back, and say how much they had missed you. Even some teachers did this as well. You smiled a wide smile, and your face was lit up. For the first time in a long time you were really truely happy. **


	29. A Changed Heart: Forever Friends

**The first week back was a blast. You hung out with Hermione, Harry, and Ron before, during, and after classes. Sure you were in Slytherin and they were in Gryffindor but it didnt affect your time together. You guys had gone to Hogsmeade together. You studied and played quidditch when no one was on the field. It had been almost everything you needed. **

**It was rather strange actually. You hadn't seen Draco once since you got back. You thought that as a little odd since you were both in Slytherin. But you had hardly went down to dinner, and since it was your last year at school you got to take the classes you wanted, of course with a few that were required. But why wasn't Draco in them? You knew he was still at Hogwarts because you over heard some second years giggling in the common room about how cute Draco was. Plus you ran into Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyal. Of course Pansey was making up lies about how she and Draco were dating but he dropped out of school because he was so smart and he had a place of his own in Hogsmeade and how she always snuck out to see him and stayed over night at his house with him on the weekends. But you knew these were lies because Crabbe didn't catch on to the lie Pansey was telling and blurted out "He did! Why didnt Draco tell us about that Goyal! And since when are you two dating? Didn't he just call you a dumb wench yesterday? And he didnt drop out.. hes just taking private classes you stupid git!" You laughed when Crabbe had said all this, and told Pansey to keep on Dreaming. Good ol' Crabbe. He use to always have a treat saved for you from all his and Goyals kitchen raids. But he was a complete git and always spoke his mind, which wasnt much of a good thing, but you get the point im sure. **

**  
"I wonder why Draco is taking private classes." you say to Hermione as you and her walk to meet Harry and Ron out by the big oak tree near the lake on a Saturday morning. Fall was here, and the air was cool. Things were changing, and leaves were falling. You loved this time of year. "I dont know..That is a little odd.." Hermione answered. "Actually, now that I think about it. He's slowly been showing up less and less at classes. And he just stopped all together once you got here." she says simply. "Thats weird.." you say outloud but then stop worrying about it. You didn't come back here for Draco. Plus you didn't really have any more time to think about it because Hermione let out a shriek of happiness. "Harry!" she squeeled as you two approched the oak tree where Ron and Harry were sitting. They both stood up, and Harry ran up to Hermione with open arms and kissed her on her lips. You giggled a little at their actions. They had just seen each other the night before, and here they are acting as if its been several days. "Morning Chels, sleep well?" Ron ask as he walks and stands next to you. "Sure did." you replied with a smile, "And yourself?" "Alright" He said as he watched Hermione and Harry suck face. **

**"Oh come on, get a room you two, would you?" he yelled out at them, half jokingly. You laughed, "Yea we dont need to see that.. he's my cousin for godsakes Hermione!" you said laughing even harder. Hermione and Harry stopped snogging, and turned to face you and Ron. "Err.. Sorry about that mate" Harry said scratching the back of his head, his cheeks were showing a tint of red. He was embarrassed. "Sorry, that was completely ignorant of us" Hermione said, also turning pink. She was trying to sound all strict again. You and Ron just turned to look at each other and rolled with laughter. You weren't completely sure why you were laughing, But you really didn't care.**

**Later that night after spending the whole day with the Trio at Hogsmeade. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and yourself were finishing up a late dinner in the GreatHall. "Well...I think I'm going to go.. back to the common room..." Hermione says a little oddly, not looking at anyone. "How come! It's early yet, only about 9 o'clock.." Harry said sadly, "Are you feeling okay?" At those words Ron, who was sitting next to you, started to snicker a little, but you stopped him almost as quick as he started by stomping on his foot. "Ow, Chelsey.. that hurt" he whined. "I dont know what your talking about Ronald" you said sternly, then took a sip of your pumpkin juice. You took a quick glance at the three of them. Harry looked a little heartbroken, Hermione looked embarrassed and frustrated, and Ron just looked confused, he was sure that you had stepped on his foot. **

**"Harry," you stated breaking the weird silence. "Why don't you go with Hermione? We wont go for a night swim, tonight. I have some..er.. things.. to do that I forgot about." You said awkwardly hoping Harry or Ron wouldnt insist that they go. You knew Hermione had wanted to be alone with Harry, they never really seemed to have privacy because it was always Ron or Yourself tagging along with them. Harry never really got it though. "Oh well.. are you sure?" he asked. You nodded your head, "Sure am, so GO!" you said not being able to take it anymore and started laughing at Hermiones frustration at wanting to leave, and Harry not really paying attention as to why. You made a gesture with your head at Harry while Herm glared at Ron for laughing. He must have gotten the signal you were trying to give him because his eyes had gotten really wide and he jumped right up from his seat. "Come on Hermione" he said into her ear as he grabbed onto her arm to lead her off. "See you guys later" he said over his shoulder as he pulled Hermione out the GreatHall. "You can sleep in my room tonight if you want Chelsey! Byee!" Hermione stated just before walking out of the greathall leaving you and Ron alone. **

**"Why the bloody hell did you stomp on my foot?" Ron demanded almost instantly after Harry and Hermione were out of sight. "Because! You were laughing at the fact Hermione was trying to hint of wanting to be alone with Harry!" you said slapping him lightly on the arm. "Oww, your abusive, do you know that?" he said rubbing his arm in the spot where you hit him. You rolled your eyes, "Poor baby" you said sarcasticly with a smile as you stood up. "What kind of stuff do you have to do?" he ask pushing his plate away from him. "Not a damn thing, want to join me?" you asked as you offerd him your hand to help him up. Ron smirked a little as he took your hand, "Why not, hanging out with has got to be a little better then watching them two snog each others heads off all night". You glared at him, "Its a lot better thank you very much". Ron laughed a little, "Alright alright, you win. So what are we gonna do anyways?" Ron ask, you two still hadn't let go of each others hand. "Go for a walk around the lake" you stated as you lead Ron out the greathall and through the doors of the castle out onto the dark cool grounds. The sky was dark, but filled with stars, It was a perfect night to see the milkeyway. You started walking around the lake, neither of you said anything, just held hands and looked at your surroundings. You see Ron looking at you through the corner of your eye. "What are you looking at?" you asked breaking the silence. "...nothing.." he said quietly, "Your just.. really.. pretty.. thats all." he said looking away. You knew he was blushing. "Do you really think so?" you ask as you look down at both your hands. His hands were soft, and gentle. They reminded you of Draco's, only.. Draco's were different. But you couldn't figure out how. Ron turned back to you, "Yea, I really do think your pretty." he replied. You look up into his eyes. You could tell Ron was studying your face, realizing that your heads were getting closer together. "Chelsey, I know that we agreed.. that.. when he kissed at the begining of the summer, that it didn't mean anything... but.. I really like you. And well... I dont know how to say this... I just.. like you.. a lot..." he says trailing off. You take in the words he just said, you didn't really know what to think or say, so you stood up on your tip toes and closed your eyes, bringing your lips to his. You felt Rons arms wrap around your waist, and you brought your arms around his neck. He kissed you back, your lips against each others, and then your tongues met. You could feel his warm breath on your lips. It felt good. 'Draco was better, It felt right with Draco' a thought popped into your head. You didn't know what to think. Why did you think about Draco? You were kissing Ron not Draco, your done with Draco! This was insane! You cleared the thoughts from your head and pulled away gently, you looked up into Rons eyes for what seemed like a long time. You were thinking. Thinking about if you should continue this thing with Ron. 'Well why not! Your done with Draco, that is long gone. You have nothing holding you back from Ron, but im not ready! just kiss him again.. do it.. go on!" you argued with yourself in your head. You closed your eyes trying to erase all thoughts from your head. You opened your eyes again. That was it, you were done with Draco, this time you were really moving on. You couldnt go on for the rest of your life with him haunting everything. "I like you too Ron" you said with a smile, Ron smiled back then leaned down and kissed you.**


	30. A Changed Heart: DPOV: At a loss

**'Arn't you comming to dinner Draco?' Pansy asked him as he sat on the couch with his legs propped up on the table in the slytherin common room. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. If he didnt go then he knew Pansy wouldn't either, and they would be all alone in the common room, and she would try to flirt with him. Ever since Chelsey left thats all Pansy seemed to do, try to 'seduce' Draco. "Yea, Im comming.." he mumbled as he stood up and walked out the door with Pansy right there by his side. **

**'Does she ever shut up?' he thought to himself in the Great Hall as Pansy went on and on about god knows what. Draco had his head in one hand, and twirling his fork around in his food with the other. She kept talking how she couldn't wait untill the next trip to Hogsmeade and was hoping that 'someone' would ask to go with her. Draco knew what she was hinting at, but refused to give in. Sometimes as much as he wanted to just go ahead and ask her out just to shut her up and so he didnt have to be lonely and single, He wasn't able too. He didn't have any feelings for her and he knew he was still in love with Chelsey. Draco sighed and took a bite of his food. He thought he had heard the GreatHall door open and close, but he ignored it, with it out even registering in his brain really. Then he heard Dumbledores voice and turned his head along with the rest of the students surrounding him. Draco watched as Dumblredore spoke, but yet he wasnt listening to anything he was saying. Not that he put much effort into listening to people and paying attention these days. Draco turned back to his plate and poked at his food with his fork. But then the sound of something hit his ears. Something he had not heard outloud in awhile, of course this ran through his mind all the time, but hearing out loud comming from someone else was a shock. Dumbledore had just said her name. 'Chelsey Borton'.**

**Draco immeditly stood up and looked to where everyone was looking and cheering. He tried to see if she really was standing there, but he couldn't see, everyone was on their feet and standing on the benches. He heard Pansey say something to him as she tugged at his arm for him to sit down. But he ignored her, as his eyes searched for Chelsey, And then, there she was. Standing next to Dumbledore. Everyone had finally took their seats, as Draco did as well. His jaw dropped. She was even more beautiful then the last time he saw her, but maybe that was just because she was actually there, less then 50 feet from him. Draco stared in shock and amazment. He had no idea who to think, say, or do. So he watched her, he loved every movment she made. Then she smiled...It made his heart skip a beat or two...**

**Draco layed there on his bed, as thousands of thoughts went through his mind. Why was she there? Was she back because she wanted to fix things with him? Or maybe she was just crazy and had lost her Sanity. Or maybe he was the Crazy one. Maybe it was just a dream. Draco didn't know what to think. Had it been the last letter he sent her? It had been one saying he was going to let her go. That it was over, and he knew it. And he was done bothering her about it. And how truely sorry he was. Did she come back because she didnt have to worry about Draco anymore? Because Draco had said his last and final good bye in that letter? When he saw her standing there at the front of the great hall he felt.. well he wasnt sure how to discribe what he felt, he felt excited but scared, worried and hopeful. He rolled from his side and onto his back and took a deep breath. He turned his head and looked out the window, the sky was getting light. It was morning, and He had not gotten any sleep. Although Draco was use to this no sleep thing. His life had been turned upside down when Chelsey left. And now that she was back, His life was not only flipped upside down it now was turned inside out and spinning. **

**One day later that week Draco was walking back to the common room from one of his private classes with Dumledore.At the start of the school year Draco had started private classes with Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Ever since his life went haywire his powers started to encrease, and were very hard to handle and him being a Vampire did not help things. Dumbledore didn't know why his powers had inhanced but they had. Things would happen much too randomly, such as Pansy's skirt catching on fire as she yelled at Draco one day for being late. Or how Crabbe and Goyal's heads got stuck together all day after accidently running into Draco and making him smack his head into the wall. And him not having to even try to do anything in any class he took. Like in Defence Against The Dark Arts, he was able to proform a very complicated hex that even some full grown wizards could not, He did it on his frist try, with out even trying to do it, and he was the only one able to proform it in the whole 7th year. So because of these reasons and a bunch more, Dumbledore thought it best that he not take regular classes so no harm could come to the other students. So Snape helped him control his powers and how to use them. McGonagall taught him the history of his powers, and researched on why this was happening. And Dumbledore did a little bit of both, and helped with Draco's vampire rages, that he would have often. **

**Draco walked with his head down and his hands in his pocket as he thought about what had happend in his private class with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had him close his eyes and picture something that made him upset and sad, Draco did so, He thought of Chelsey. And when he did, his sadness almost instantly turned to anger, its dwelled up inside him. His wings had expanded, his fangs grew out and he blacked out and couldnt remember anything from that point untill he had woken up lying on the floor breathing hard. Dumbledore said that he had started screaming different things then clapsed. He said nothing more then that, he wouldnt even tell him what he was screaming. Draco rubbed his head, it still hurt from when he clasped on the floor, even though it happend abot 25 minutes ago. He turned the corner but stopped dead in his track when he looked up. There she was, standing in the hall with Hermione. Draco saw Harry and Ron walk up to the two girls, but before any of them could of spotted Draco, he ducked back around the corner and found another way to the common room. This wasnt the first time he had avoided Chelsey. He couldn't face her. As much as he wanted to go talk to her and apologize, thinking it would make a difference if they were in person, he couldn't. He knew it was false hope. **

**Draco walked into the common room, a girl shrieked and ran up to him and hugged him. For a split second he thought it was Chelsey, she use to do that when they had been away from each other for a long time. But it was only Pansy. "Guess what! You'll never believe what I found out today!" she said cheerfully with a grin on her face. "I dont really care Pansy, im not in the mood to hear your bullshit gossip" he said annoyed as he pushed passed her trying to get to his dorm. "Suit your self, I was just giong to tell you because it was about Chelsey, but nevermind then.." Pansy said. Draco stopped, he didnt know if he wanted to hear it or not, whatever it was it couldnt be good because Pansy was really happy about it. But Draco's curiousty got the better of him. "What is it?" he said softly as he turned back around to look at her. Pansy's smile got bigger, " Well I was going to tell you that Chelsey has a boyfriend.. but you dont care.. so nevermind" she said turning away. Dracos heart and jaw dropped. "What! no.. tell me! Please Pansy" he said blinking hard to hold back his tears. No way was he going to cry infront of Pansy. Pansy turned back to him. "Chelsey has a boyfriend, you wont believe what loser shes dating. That red haird boy she hangs out with.. whats his name?" she asked still smiling. Draco swallowd a hard lump in his throat, "Weasley? Ron Weasley?" he asked softly. "YEA! Thats his name.. well anyway shes dating him. Thought you would like to know" she said walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck. Draco stepped back as he pushed her arms away. He didnt want to be touched. He felt like he was going to puke. He turned around and walked to his room. Pansy called after him but he didnt look back. He felt like he wanted to die.**


End file.
